Cheated
by StormDreamCloud
Summary: Sasuke has been found at the gates of the village, Konohagakure, bruised and bleeding. How will Sakura cope? This is kinda slow. SasuSaku! Rated M for future lemon! BTW this story will later turn from the pair SasuSaku. So beware! Side NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

Sakura sighed and fidgeted around. She was sitting on a tree branch, waiting for Naruto to come back from his latest mission. Over their last meal of ramen together before he had left, they had agreed to wait for each other if the other should go on a mission. She kicked the trunk of the tree rythmically, to waste the time away. About 50 feet away, the Konoha village gates stood like small toy gates, yet proud and brave. She huffed with impatience, thinking of how she had to get to her shift at the hospital soon.

Then, something whooshed behind her, so fast that Sakura couldn't turn fast enough to see who or what it was. Before she even thought about it, Sakura could hear Naruto's voice in the distance.

"Oi!" shouted Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei! When are we going to get there?"

"Ay, Naruto," Kiba's loud voice followed. "We'll get there when we get there!"

"Please," Kakashi's quiet, lethargic voice was barely heard. "Don't call me sensei, it's senpai."

Sakura hid herself behind the tree's leaves like the kunoichi she was and waited for the trio to pass. The team walked pass and Sakura could see Kakashi and Kiba smile as they passed by and she thought she saw Kakashi wave to her. They both had recognized Sakura's friendly presence and Akamaru didn't even bother to bark.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to get back to Konoha," Naruto chattered, obviously not noticing Sakura's presence. "I am going to eat SO much ramen!"

While the team strolled on and Naruto chattered endlessly, Sakura dropped silently from the tree and none of the boys turned their heads. She silently walked up behind Naruto and shouted. Naruto freaked out, yelling like his pants were on fire. Kakashi and Kiba went on to greet Sakura as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

They walked on together, with Sakura talking to Kakashi and Kiba, while Naruto sulked about being caught so off guard. They walked on slowly, enjoying eachother's company, when suddenly, Akamaru bolted ahead, barking.

"It's Sasuke!" Kiba yelled before chasing Akamaru.

There was no time for suprise, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi followed suit, running at top speed towards the Konoha gates. They reached the Konoha gates in seconds, Kiba already having reached the gates was picking up a massive lump. Sure enough, the lump was Sasuke. He coughed violently and blood spewed on to the ground.

"Heh," Sasuke weakly smirked. "Hello, Sakura-chan..."

He meekly reached towards her and touched her cheek, then threw another coughing fit. He shouted, a mix of sheer pain and agony, and slumped into Kiba's arms, unconscious. Naruto rushed forward to help Kiba from staggering under Sasuke's weight. Sakura felt something wet on the cheek Sasuke had touched her. Blood. Her eyes began to pool with tears.

"Take him to the hospital right away," Kakashi ordered. "I'll go to alert Tsunade-sama."

"Hai!" All three answered in unsion.

Kakashi nodded and ventured on towards the Hokage's office. Kiba, Naruto and Sakura rushed to the Konoha Hospital, with Sasuke in tow. Sakura felt a warm feeling press into her face as hot tears ran down her face. Once she got to the hospital, she choked back the tears and hurriedly examined him. Naruto was pacing the hallway quickly, and Kiba was sitting down, obviously shocked.

Sasuke had a few broken ribs, three major cuts and multiple bruises. Sakura sniffled as she channeled chakra through her fingers to mend the ribs. Her fingers frantically dressed his wounds, trying hard to keep from screaming in horror from the sight of Sasuke in pain. Naruto walked up behind her, opening his mouth, to ask how he was. Instead, he ended up catching a fainted Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura," A voice called to her softly. "Wake up, I know you're alive."

The pink haired girl slowly opened her eyes, taking in her enviroment. She was in a white room, laying in a comfortable bed. Tsunade was leaning over her, with Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. Wait. Sasuke? Wasn't he badly wounded? A terrible itch on her arm cut through her thoughts, and she looked down. An IV. She was hooked up to an IV. Suprised and angry, she tore the tube out of her arm, spilling blood onto the white sheets. She tried to get up from the bed but Tsunade held her down with a firm grip.

"Sakura!" Tsunade barked. "You are to stay here until I decide you are to be discharged!"

"Why?" Sakura answered, confused.

"Because," Tsunade thundered. "I say so! You have used too much chakra, causing you to become weak and faint. And we can't lose you..."

She softened as she spoke the last sentence. She peered at the student that might as well be her daughter. She had taught her the ways of the ninja medic and Sakura had learned all too well. She slipped the IV tube back into Sakura's arm and looked at the kunoichi on the bed. Emotional, she turned for the door leaving Sakura even more dazed and confused.

"Baa-chan sure threw a fit back there," Naruto interrupted the silence that was left behind by Tsunade.

"I don't understand..." Sakura slowly said. "What happened?"

"Apparently, you used too much chakra to heal Sasuke's broken ribs." Kakashi said. "On top of that, you were stressing yourself out."

"Heh," Naruto chimed in. "We were worried sick about you when you collapsed."

"Well, I have to hit the road for some errands," Kakashi said. He wished Sakura well and left.

"And I need to work on a new technique," Kiba said. "Naruto, come spar with me."

"But," Naruto protested. "I want to stay with Sakura-chan."

"Oh, just go," Sakura wanted to be alone for a while anyways.

Naruto opened his mouth as if to protest then closed it and followed Kiba out the door, leaving Sasuke alone with Sakura. He limped towards her bed and she stared at him in wonder. Was this real? Could this really be happening? She pinched herself hard. Ouch! So this was real... She closed her eyes and exhaled, exasperated. A long silence ensued, occasionally pierced by Sasuke's irregular footsteps. When she thought that Sasuke has left, she opened her eyes, only to discover that he had pulled up a chair to the hospital bed.

"Sakura," Sasuke quietly spoke up. "Thank you. So much."

"About what?" Sakura melted under his voice.

"About helping me. Even after I left you and Konoha. I feel kind of guilty that you spent all that chakra on me."

"They're going to discharge me as an outpatient," He said. "Thanks to you, I can walk and I just have to wait out the bruises and cuts."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. This was the nicest Sasuke had ever been to her. To anyone, actually. Sasuke smiled at Sakura. Wait. Sasuke smiling? Sakura blinked. He reached over to her and grabbbed her hand. She shivered at the thought that Sasuke was holding hands with her.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade's loud, demanding voice rang into the room. "Get over here!"

Sasuke flinched and jumped out of his seat, snatching his hand away from Sakura. He obviously wasn't used to Tsunade's loud and demanding voice. He took one last look at Sakura and scampered into the hall without saying a good bye to her. Sakura just laid there, staring at her own hand. Sasuke had touched her. Damn. Soon, tired from the events, she fell asleep, retiring into dreamland.

=__________=

"Sasuke," Tsunade spoke in a small but poisoned vioce. "You don't need to hear the story about how you left Konoha. I can just throw you out and you can continue as a rogue ninja."

The fifth hokage paused and looked over at Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan. She grimaced at the thought of being bombarded with insults for throwing out or imprisoning such a valuable ninja.

"I will let you stay," She continued. "On certain conditions. You are now the lowest ranked ninja. If you wish to start again, you must take all the training courses over again. Your chakra will be drained to seventy five percent until you have passed all examinations. Any breaking of the law, minor or not, you will be thrown into jail for life! Understand?"

The raven haired man nodded when a small bird flew in from the window and landed on his shoulder. The bird offered his his claw, bearing a small note. Curiously, Sasuke opened the note and read it.

"Oh," Sasuke began. "Did I mention that I have a cell now? They're called the Taka and they would like to stay here by my side in Konoha. Under your conditions of course."

Tsunade opened her mouth then closed it, frowning.

"How many people?" She asked.

"Three," He answered.

"Will you be able to control them?"

Sasuke nodded and looked at the hokage. She frowned for a moment and sighed.

"Fine," She told him. "They may stay, but they must be in control! Or you and them both leave."

"YEAH!" A loud voice rang in from outside the window. "OH YEAH BABY!"

"SHUT UP YOU IMBECILE!" Another voice scolded, this time female. "SASUKE-KUN WON'T LIKE THAT!"

Sasuke shrugged at a puzzled Tsunade as he recognized the voices as the squabbling Suigetsu and Karin. A flock of birds tweeted loudly outside signaling that Jugo was there as well.

"Well, that's Team Taka for you," Sasuke sighed.

o.o"


	2. Chapter 2

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

This one is kind of short! BUT it is essential to the plot, if I must say so myself. The reviews for the first chapter were nice. There were no flames at least.

Chapter 2

Sakura awoke slowly and groggily opened her eyes.

"It's hot in here..." She thought.

The kunoichi looked to her left to find Naruto asleep in a chair. On her right, also asleep, was Sasuke. She laughed. Hard. Both Naruto and Sasuke woke up with a start. They both shouted at the same time.

"Sakura-chan!" Two voices mimicked eachother.

Confused, Naruto scratched his head and Sasuke followed suit. Obviously, both men did not know where they were in the midst of their awakenings. Then Sasuke came to, turning to the pink haried girl on the bed.

"Uh," Sasuke coughed. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

There was a new ring to Sasuke's voice. Before, his voice was always steady and sometimes, even a bit cold. Now, it was somehow... warmer. It had the same tone as the whiskered man next to him. Naruto seemed to notice it too, because his eyes widened upon hearing Sasuke's voice.

"Oh," Sakura steadily answered. "I'm fine"

"Baa-chan said you could leave in two days," Naruto said. "You just need to re-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A loud, obnoxious voice walked into the room, also known as Ino.

"I-Ino-chan," Hinata's small timid voice followed in. "Th-this i-is a h-hospital. You h-have to talk lower."

"WHAT?!" Ino yelled. "SPEAK LOUDER! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"She said this is a hospital and you have to be quiet!" TenTen sternly told her.

"Oh," Ino lowered her voice. "Hey Sakura, how are ya?"

Ino walked over to Sasuke and stood a bit too close to him and purred. Sasuke smiled politely and tried to inch away. Hinata blushed slightly, wishing she had more guts to show such an affection towards Naruto.

"Oi, Ino," TenTen walked over to Sakura. "Where are your manners? Come say hi to our Sakura."

"Oh, right!" Ino left Sasuke's side and Sakura swore she saw him sigh a sigh of relief.

Soon, Ino had to run back to her family's flower shop and TenTen had a date with Neji and she wanted to get ready. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata stayed with Sakura so Sasuke could catch up on all the happenings.

Apparently, Neji had finally came up with the nerve to ask TenTen out on a date about a year ago. Shikamaru had made Konoha's ties stronger by becoming intimate with the Sand Village's kunoichi Temari. The whole time Naruto talked, the raven haired man nodded and responded with a new, happy attitude. Hinata looked down at her hands and blushed, while Sakura carefully observed Sasuke.

:T

Two days later, Tsunade walked into the hospital room, finding Sakura at the window.

"Hello," Tsunade greeted.

"Hai!" The pink haired kunoichi jumped. "Konichiwa, sensei!"

"It's okay, Sakura," The blonde woman laughed. "Here are your discharge papers. You may leave as soon as possible."

Sakura took the papers and carefully looked them over when Naruto walked in with a bouqet of daffodils. He shot a look at the stand by the bed and frowned. On top of the stand was a vase full of red roses. Sakura giggled. Lee had come over the day before to see his "blossom" and brought some flowers.

"This is from who?" Naruto pouted.

"Lee," Sakura casually answered as she signed the discharge papers.

Naruto growled and snatched the roses out of the vase and replaced them with his daffodils. Just then, Hinata walked in. The timid girl blushed to see Naruto in the room, but was crushed when she saw the bouqet of roses in his hand talking to Sakura. Naruto swiveled around and noticed the shy, dark haired girl. He remembered what Ino had told her once. Never, ever throw away fresh flowers.

"Hey, " Naruto exclaimed. "You want these flowers?"

Before Hinata could answer, the blonde ninja shoved the roses into her arms. Hinata blushed. Hard. Naruto felt his hand graze against her soft skin, and felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes widened and bounded out of the room. Tsunade smirked as she watched the outgoing ninja run. Sakura grinned as she suddenly realized why Hinata always blushed in front of Naruto.

"So when are you going to hit that?" Sakura teased.

"Uhm," Hinata blushed an even deeper red. "W-what a-are you t-talking about, Sakura-chan?"

"Ohh, youuu knoooooooow!" The pink haired kunoichi squealed.

"A-are y-you ready to leave?" The blushing girl changed the subject.

Sakura smirked and strolled out of the room, followed by Tsunade. Hinata lingered behind and smelled the roses in her hands. She smiled and followed the others.

xD

---

Look, sorry it was short. But it is essential to the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

More SasuSaku! Last chapter WILL be essential to the story guys!! Just be patient! D:

Patience is a virtue!

Chapter 3

Sasuke was sitting against the wall in the living room of the Uchiha mansion. Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin sat in the middle of the room. Suigetsu and Karin were arguing as usual and Jugo was sitting silently, petting a stray cat he had picked up. The cat was an ginger-orange cat with a collar of white around its neck and Jugo had decided to call her Niko.

"EAT CRAP IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY COOKING!" Karin shouted at Suigetsu.

"I'M ALREADY EATING CRAP WITH YOUR FOOD!" Suigetsu yelled back.

Karin screeched with frustration and threw a punch at Suigetsu. He grinned and his middle liquified, making the punch go right through, striking Jugo's new cat. Jugo looked up and glared at Karin, who swallowed and stumbled back. But Sasuke was fast and used his sharingan on Jugo.

"Oh," Jugo kneeled over his cat. "Poor Niko-chan."

"I think she needs medical attention," Sasuke kneeled over the cat next to Jugo.

Sasuke picked Niko up and the cat mewed mercilessly with pain. He dashed out the door with the cat in hand and Jugo followed suit with Karin and Suigetsu behind him. But to the trio's surprise, the raven haired man didn't head towards the hospital. In fact, they stopped at a house about ten blocks away from Konoha Hospital. Sasuke calmly knocked on the door, and a pink haired girl opened the door.

"Oh!" The pink haired girl exclaimed. "Hello, Sasuke what happened?"

"This is my team behind me," Sasuke replied. "Sakura, Jugo's cat got injured. Do you think you can heal her?"

"Of course! Come in!" Sakura smiled.

The raven haired man and his trio stepped in and followed Sakura to the living room. Sasuke laid Niko on the table and Sakura kneeled over to begin her examinations. Behind them, Jugo was unsucessfully trying to hide his nervousness. Sakura pushed a strand of pink hair behind her hair and positioned her hands before the crying cat. Cool green chakra emitted from her fingers and into Niko's body. Karin's eyes widened as she sensed the strength of her chakra and sat herself next to Sakura.

"Wow," Karin spoke breathlessly. "You can do that too? It's hard to find others who can work well with chakras like I can!"

Suigetsu snorted and Karin glared at him. Sakura laughed.

"Well," Sakura finished healing Niko. "I started studying genjutsu and the chakras since I started at the bottom."

"Me too!" Karin squealed.

They were interrupted by Niko's loud purring as she rubbed her body against Sakura. Then Jugo surprised the team by smiling genuinely. Sakura, not knowing Jugo's true nature, smiled also, picking up Niko and cooing to her.

"She likes you," Jugo told her. "She's saying thank you."

"Oh," Sakura laughed. She turned to the cat. "Well, you are welcome, you little cutie pie!"

Sasuke turned his head away and Suigetsu coughed. Karin returned to excitedly speaking about chakras to Sakura while Jugo took Niko into his arms. Sasuke got up and cleared his throat.

"Well," Sasuke spoke. "Thank you Sakura. Come on guys."

Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo stood up and thanked Sakura also and got ready to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura hesitated. "Why don't you come to dinner tommorow? I'll get Naruto and Sai and even Kakashi-senpai too. We can have a team reunion! You guys can come too."

She turned to the trio and smiled. Sasuke restored his trademark smirk and nodded in acceptance. Then he and Team Taka were gone.

:3

Sakura spent the next day cooking a storm in the kitchen. It was her day off and she was determined to make the day off a fun day off with her team mates and new friends. She had made steamed pork buns, sesame dumplings with chicken, and of course, for Naruto, ramen. She had rushed to the market and bought two of their biggest bottles of the best sake. And to top it all off, she had made a special tokoroten jelly with strawberries for dessert. Finally, she took a quick bath and changed into a pink kimono with cherry blossoms as a design.

As she cooked, she thought of the new friends that had come with Sasuke the day before. Karin was a nice girl and she seemed like they would get along. Jugo was also a very nice person, a man with a kind aura. Lastly, Sakura didn't know what to think of Suigetsu. Sure he was nice but he had barely spoken the day before. Little did she know, that was a bit unusual for him.

At six o'clock, the doorbell rang, anouncing that Naruto and Sai were here. A little bit later, they were followed in by Sasuke and his team.

"Sakura-chan!" Karin greeted. "It smells so good in here. You must be a good cook."

"Well," Sakura giggled. "I do try."

The merry group sat down and got acquainted with the other. Suigetsu and Naruto were exclaiming loudly over whatever it was they were yelling about. But Sakura just guessed they were excited beacuse the yelling didn't sound like arguing. Jugo was peering over Sai's shoulder as Sai showed off his artistic skills. Sasuke smiled and almost shyly sat there, taking in all the energy.

Karin joined Sakura in the kitchen insisting to let the guys do their thing. Both girls were delighted to find out they were both beyond skilled in chakra and both liked training on a nice sunny day with a breeze. At about an hour later, the door let in a masked man with silver hair. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai all yelled "YOU'RE LATE!" with Kakashi's gentle chuckle in response.

"Sorry," Kakashi blinked innocently. "A woman wanted me to name her newborn baby while I was on the way over here."

"LIAR!" was the response he got.

Soon after, they all sat down to eat and the subject soon turned to Team 7 in the early years. Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu and Sai were all interested in Sasuke as a younger teammate. They talked about their famous C-rank turned A-rank mission against Zabuza and Haku. The all laughed over Naruto's defeat against Kiba during the chunin exams.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "Remember back then you had a huge oober mega ultra crush on Sasuke?!"

"Who doesn't?!" Kakashi laughed.

"I remember that," Sakura blushed.

Karin sniffed and Sasuke just put a bun in his mouth.

"Really?" Suigetsu turned to Karin. "Well that makes two of you!"

"Oh come on!" Kakashi protested. "There was more than one girl that adored Sasuke. I remember when we all introduced ourselves as Team 7, that I thought 'It sounds as though young girls are more interested in love than ninjutsu...'!"

"What do you mean 'That makes two of you'?" Sakura ignored Kakashi's remark and turned to Suigetsu.

"Well, I think my buddy Jugo and I," Suigetsu put his hand on Jugo's shoulder and who took away his sake cup. "Have been knowing that since forever, that Karin likes our man, Sasuke."

He put his arms around Sasuke who just looked away and coughed. Karin stood up slowly and excused herself.

"I think I'll go now..." She slowly said. "I'm not feeling too well all of a sudden."

Sakura knew Karin was lying but she was also feeling Karin's sudden dislike toward the other. Sakura blankly thanked her for coming and walked her to the door wordlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

MROW

Again, this one is short but juicier! P: Also Jugo is a bit.. different in this one. I truly do not know his nature. I can tell he is a kind man despite his curse mark which portrays him as a monster.

ALSO a bit of mature content shows up in this chapter!

Reminder : Patience is a virtue!

Chapter 4

Sakura lay on her bed and thought about Sasuke. All the past events had prevented her to think about her crush on Sasuke. She never had gotten over him. She still remember the morning when she woke up on the cold, hard bench. She had dragged herself home, and continued crying. It had rained the whole week afterwards. Naruto would come over everyday and try to comfort her but Sakura was just cried even harder every time he tried. Soon all her worries faded to a fuzz and she fell asleep.

Sasuke lay on his bed and thought about Sakura. Despite all the past hectic events, all he thought of was the pink haired kunoichi. When he had left, Sakura was nothing but an annoying urchin yet he had regretted everytime he had insulted her. Halfway into his training with Orochimaru, he had decided he was tired of this. So he sealed up Orochimaru with his sharingan and made his escape. He had killed Itachi and sent Suigetsu and Jugo to make sure Kabuto was dead.

And now that he had returned, he found that Sakura had transformed into a drop dead gorgeous young woman. He longed to kiss her now full lips and massage her supple breasts. He wanted to touch her ass and squeeze it and have her screaming his name. He huffed and turned over, upset with himself for thinking such things. He had come to Konoha to get into the Hokage's system and eventually take the role himself. It wasn't destroying it but he was taking his rightful place for his clan. He wasn't here to chase after some sexual fantasies.

The door creaked open and a dim light revealed Karin. She was wearing her pajamas, which were a gray blue matching top and bottom. Sasuke blinked and noticed Karin's pajamas were a tank top and shorts. The top seemed a little tight and her cleavage seemed to almost spill out. Sasuke had spent days alone with her when he had sent Jugo and Suigetsu away but never saw her body so exposed like this.

"Sorry," Karin whispered. "Can I come in?"

Sasuke nodded and Karin walked over to Sasuke's bed, sitting on the edge. She reached out and stroked his hair and he didn't resist. It was partially because he was drowsy and partially because he was reminded of his mother. She bent over and kissed him softly on the lips. When she found that he didn't object she kissed him again but this time, deeper. He responded by kissing her back.

"I'll get Sasuke-kun before that stupid slut Sakura does," Karin thought, smiling to herself. "He's mine."

Sasuke put his hands on Karin's hips and moved onto her neck making Karin thrust her head back and moan. He returned to her lips and she moved her fingers to his chest, slowly moving down, towards his stomach. This seemed to arouse him because he goaned, But Karin wasn't prepared for what would happen next. Her fingertips soon reached his thighs when he moaned a name.

"Sakura-chan," He gasped, realizing whose name he had just called.

Karin stopped what she was doing immediately and turned away, tears welling in her eyes. She sniffled and covered her mouth with one hand. She promptly stood up and walked out the door without saying a word. Two doors down, he could hear her stifled sobs, and felt guilty that he even let her kiss him.

:0

Karin woke up groggily and her mind was blank. Then the event of night before rushed into her head, greatly upsetting her. She dove back under the covers, weeping and wishing she hand't kissed him at all. If she hadn't, he wouldn't have said that wench's name. What was wrong with her that he didn't want her? Why Sakura? Why was she so special? Tears seemed to gush out of her with no end.

Karin stayed in her room for the next week, only coming out when the others went out. She had managed to convince Jugo and Suigetsu that it was just that time of the month. She told Sasuke the same thing but he narrowed his eyes at her, knowing the real reason. But he just nodded and went back to training. She retreated back to her room and cried, knowing that he looked right through her lie.

She didn't want anyone bothering her while she was in her room. The first time, Jugo went in asking her if she was hungry but in return got a cold glare, making him stumble back and swallow. After that, Karin set traps around the perimeter of her door. Suigetsu found that out the hard way when he tried to enter the room. Once he stepped about six inches from the door, a bomb set off, but luckily, he liquified in time to save himself and to extinguish the bomb.

Sasuke could've used his sharingan to deactivate the bombs, because the bombs were infused with chakra. But he chose not to, knowing exactly why she concealed herself up in the room. Once he smelled fire in her room and was tempted to go see what it was but remembered her unstable emotional state of mind. Sometimes he heard stifled screams and he could hear things dropping on the floor violently.

Once, Suigetsu thought it would be funny to see how many times he could bounce a ball against her door without activating the chakra bombs. He was very good at it and Jugo joined him although Sasuke didn't know how Suigetsu convinced him to. After about a million thumps, a blood curdling scream was heard through out the Uchiha mansion. A chill creeped up Sasuke's spine when he realized Karin must've woken from a nap because of the thumps.

Later, Suigetsu and Jugo were seen shaken up, describing to Sasuke that they had seen the Devil's eyes in Karin. Sasuke didn't need to hear the end of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

MROW

I have a treat for you guys, a juicy piece of meat, if I can say so myself! Teehee! Enjoy!

Reminder : Patience is a virtue!

Chapter 5

It was a hot day in Konoha and everyone was trying their best to stay cool. Naruto, furious, ripped off the sleeves of his T-shirt, then finally took off his shirt, walking around bare chested. Hinata fainted at the sight of Naruto, baring his abs, chest and all, turning the corner. Sasuke, who had returned to wearing his trademark large collared shirt, ripped off the sleeves but refused to walk around bare chested shamelessly as Naruto had done. Sakura was having another day off and was walking the streets like a zombie, because her house was even hotter and even stuffier.

Sasuke ran into her and invited her over for some cool soba and some cold tokoroten jello cubes. Sakura, desperate to get cool, accepted and they both walked over to the Uchiha mansion. Suigetsu and Jugo, eager to see a woman who wasn't acting like a demon (at the moment) joined them. They had a pleasant time talking and joking around. Soon, Sakura had to use the bathroom and asked Sasuke where it was. He gave her directions and caught himself watching her ass sway side to side as she stepped into the hallway. He blinked and stuffed his mouth with some tokoroten jelly cubes.

A minute later, the men heard a loud bang in the hall way. They all rushed into the hall to see what had happened. One of Karin's traps had gone off on her and Sakura laid, unconcious on the opposite wall from Karin's room. Blood covered her left arm and there was a slash across her left cheek. Sasuke was too busy looking at her behind that he had forgotten to warn her about the traps. Without haste, he picked her up and dashed to the hospital.

Tsunade walked down the hallway of the hospital and approached Sasuke, sitting in a chair with his fists balled up. Jugo and Suigetsu sat next to him, also looking a bit worried. After getting acquainted with the pink haired girl, they had begun to regard her as a friend. Tsunade touched Sasuke's shoulder lightly, and in response he got up and bowed deeply on the floor, something that suprised all of them.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sasuke said. "Please, heal Sakura as best as you can!"

"She's okay," Tsunade helped him off the floor. "She's just in a shock and she got a cut on her elbow and cheek, but they'll heal in about a week.

"Thank you so much!" Sasuke replied happily.

"Now, I'm going to discharge her now, but take her home Uchiha,"

"Hai!"

Sakura came out of the hospital room, with a bandage patch on her elbow and on her cheek just under her eye. All set to go, Sasuke, Jugo and Suigetsu took her home and Sasuke personally tucked her in. Although he felt a little silly, he wanted to do it anyways. Sakura smiled and fell asleep smiling.

After he closed the door of her house, Sasuke remembered how Sakura had come to be injured and began seethign with rage. He dashed towards his house and stomped into the hallway. Angrily, he disarmed the chakra bombs and kicked open the door. Karin was there, her back facing the door. She didn't flinch at all but Sasuke knew she was fully aware of her surroundings.

"YOU!" He roared. "YOU BETTER STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW OR GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"NONSENSE?!" Karin turned around. "YOU CALL THIS NONSENSE?!"

"YES, THIS IS FUCKING NONSENSE AND IT WILL END NOW!" He boomed.

She merely scoffed in response and looked away. He grabbed her chin and made her face him. Her eyes began welling with tears and she screeched in anger, and she knocked down her dresser and everything came crashing down. Her mirror split into a million pieces at Sasuke's feet but he ignored it.

"YOU HURT SAKURA!" He yelled. "YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO HER AND FIX UP YOUR ACT!"

"OH?!" She laughed an unnaturally high laugh. "DID I HURT YOUR LITTLE SAKURA? DID I HURT YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE WHORE? WHAT DOES THAT LOOSE WOMAN HAVE THAT I DON'T?!"

"SHE HAS A COMMON SENSE," He shot back. "AND SOME DIGNITY!"

"LIKE THE KIND YOU DON'T HAVE?" Karin burst into tears. She drew back her fist and threw it at Sasuke but he caught her by the wrist. He activated his sharingan, hypnotizing her and she fell into his arms unconcious, face streaked with tears.

Karin woke up in her room the next day, on a clean futon. Her room was swept clean of the mirror shards that invaded the floor the night before. On her dresser, which was straightened up, held a new mirror. She sat up, drawing her knees up to her chin and rocked back and forth.

An hour after rocking back and forth, she deactivated the traps and got dressed. She walked out of her room with one thing on her mind. If she truly loved Sasuke, she should be happy for him. Until he realized his love for her, she would wait for him.

When Karin walked into the kitchen, an ice cold wind seemed to sweep the room. Suigetsu got ready to tease her but caught a glimpse of her face. Her face was filled with gloom and her eyes were the eyes of a person who had given up. Sasuke acted like there was no time where she had set the bomb traps and terrified her comrades. He gave her a curt nod and went on with his buisness.

Karin dressed up in a light, sun kimono and went out to Sakura's house. Sakura was very suprised to see Karin at the door without Sasuke and his team. Karin stepped in and politely declined the tea Sakura offered. She kneeled down and Sakura noticed the new expression Karin wore. It was a face of someone who had given up and accepted the gloom that pounded into their minds. She bowed down and apologized formally, and Sakura, pitying her, accepted.

Ever since Sasuke had confronted her, Karin always kept her eyes down. She never dared to talk back and her cooking and housekeeping had drastically improved. She ate in silence and complied to whatever she was told. She stopped arguing with Suigetsu and never spoke unless she was spoken to. It was as if her character had been totally inverted. The loud, defiant Karin had gone, replaced by this new quiet and defeated character.

Sasuke was standing at the market, looking at a long list of groceries. He had caught Karin about to go to the market, and he volunteered to do it for her. Karin complied and went into the kitchen without saying a word. He had a cart full of vegetables, meat, chicken and fish. He was checking the list to see what he had missed. Seeing that he forgot to pick up some peaches, he turned around swiftly, only to bump into Hinata. She flew back and the contents of her basket scattered. Luckily, the market wasn't full that time of day, and Hinata wasn't badly hurt.

"O-ohh," Hinata sat up and began to pick up the scattered contents of her basket. "I'm s-so s-sorry-y, S-sasuke-kun."

"No," He knelt down and started to help her. "It was my fault. I should have been a lot more careful."

Hinata got up with her basket full again and thanked Sasuke and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yes?" Hinata turned around, confused.

"You like Naruto, right?"

Hinata blushed and began playing with her hair.

"Well, let's make a deal," Sasuke continued. "I like Sakura and you like Naruto. If you help me, I'll help you."

Hinata blushed even harder when Sasuke mentioned the blond shinobi's name. Yes, it was true that she liked Naruto. She still had the red roses he had given to her, wilting from age in a vase next to her bed. She so wanted to take up on Sasuke's offer badly. But she wanted to make sure he didn't mess up or anything. It wasn't that she distrusted him. It was that, she wanted to be careful.

"W-well," Hinata twiddled her thumbs, her face now a deep crimson. "H-how do y-you plan t-to do that?"

"I'll talk to him for you, saying some nice things about you," Sasuke casually answered, although he was burning up inside. "And you can talk to Sakura for me."

"B-but," Hinata said loudly. "You can't double cross me!"

This took Sasuke by suprise, but he laughed and nodded.

"I promise," He smiled and held out his pinky. "Pinky promise?'

Hinata nodded and extended out her own pinky around his and they shook. Then Sasuke turned and said his good bye and Hinata nodded. They turned opposite directions, but Sasuke couldn't help looking back from the cash register towards Hinata's direction. She was a subtle young woman, intelligent in ways schools couldn't teach. Of course, he preferred Sakura's outgoing personality rather than Hinata's timid one. She was a perfect match made specifically for Naruto. But right now, he knew what he wanted to do with Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling

me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

WHOO. This took lots of time to think up. I had to think of how Sasuke would execute his plan. ENJOYS.

Chapter 6

In the Hyuuga courtyard, TenTen and Neji held hands and laughed as they conversed. The long haired man silently listened to the weapons mistress talk about her day. TenTen smiled and through the window, Hinata could see her making out with her older cousin. Sakura, who had her day off, rolled her eyes and placed a two of spades down. Hinata groaned and passed up her turn.

"House of Kings!" Sakura shouted gleefully.

Hinata looked up and saw Sakura's hands were empty, meaning that she lost. Damn, she just kept on getting better at the game. Stupid Chinese Poker!

A loud thud was heard on the door and the girls jumped. Hinata stood up and opened the door to find a kunai holding down a note labeled TOP SECRET and Sasuke's signature on the door. Sakura hadn't noticed the note so Hinata told her it was nothing. The heiress excused herself saying she had to use the bathroom and walked down the hall with the note in hand. Once safe in the bathroom, Hinata opened the note and it read,

"Hinata, I've decided I will bring Dobe to Leaf, that new club. Bring Sakura but don't tell her I will be there. P.S. Wear something that will get Dobe's attention."

The dark haired girl sunk onto the bathroom floor and blushed furiously. Something that will get his attention. Fuck. She was reluctant but she really wanted to be with Naruto and it was about time she got laid.

_No, no, no. Nobody my age needs to get laid!_

_ Feh, keep telling yourself that._

Muttering, "Fuck My Life", the shy kunoichi walked back to her room where Sakura was looking at the flowers on her bedside table.

"Aren't these the ones that Naruto gave you at the hospital?" Sakura asked.

Hinata froze. They _were_ the ones that Naruto gave her at the hospital. Instead of answering her companion, she turned a crimson red. Sakura grinned and nudged her in the ribs. She flopped onto a chair and sighed.

"I'm bored! Why don't we go out tonight?" Sakura suggested. "You know, girl's night out?"

Damn, speak of the devil. This was the perfect chance.

"How about the new club, Leaf?!" Sakura sat up and grinned.

Well, at least Hinata had one less thing to do. So she just nodded and Sakura squealed in excitement.

P:

At the bar of the club Leaf, were two girls with matching sequins dresses, both with black heels. Hinata wore a purple dress and Sakura's was red. The length of the fabric kissed their knees and the collar lay above their breasts. Hinata closed her eyes and sighed deeply. After they had agreed to come to the club, there was a flurry of clothes and make up.

The dark haired girl opened her eyes and gasped. Sasuke and Naruto had just walked into the club. The pair walked towards their direction and Sakura gasped, realizing where they were headed.

"Act casual!" Sakura whispered to her.

"Hey," Sasuke smirked. "Nice to meet you guys here."

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned at her.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and coughed and Hinata just blushed.

"Oi!" Naruto turned to her. "You're that weird girl, Hinata?"

"Uh," Hinata tried to steady her voice casually. "Yeah."

She turned back to the bar and ordered a bottle of sake. The bartender merely looked at her when she asked her for just one glass. She was going to need a whole lot of sake to get through this night. An hour later, Hinata was so drunk that she plucked up the courage to grab Naruto and danced in the middle of the club. Naruto, having a good time, began dancing too. In the midst of techno music, Sakura and Sasuke were having a conversation in the corner.

"You know," Sakura slammed her sake cup down and wiped her mouth. "If you think about it, take out and the 'Sas' in your name -- "

The pinkette hiccupped and burst into giggles. Sasuke looked at her and lowered his cup.

"Anyways," Sakura took another shot. "If you take the 'Sas' out of you name, you get, UKE!"

Sakura laughed so hard she hiccuped. The song changed in the back ground to Satisfaction by Benny Benassi. Sakura gasped and stood up.

"I just LOVE this song!" The drunk kunoichi squealed. "Oh kami! Let's dance! Come on!"

Before he knew it, the Uchiha was being pulled by his former teammate by the collar onto the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto and Hinata grinding to the loud beats of the song blaring out. He rolled his eyes and began concentrating on the kunoichi before him.

Sakura began moving her hips and her ass began rolling onto his body. He began dancing a bit akwardly with her and hoped she didn't notice. She didn't. She turned around to face him and began moving her waist and hips to the beat and Sasuke tried to dance the best he could. He impulsively put his hands on Sakura's hips and followed them to the beat. Sakura smiled and moved closer to him.

When the song ended, the pair walked back to their table and Sakura gulped down half a bottle of sake. Sasuke saw Naruto walking out with Hinata around his shoulders and looked at his watch. It was one o' clock in the morning. He looked up to see a very drunk Sakura and decided it was time for her to go home.

The raven haired man walked Sakura home with her hanging off his shoulders, stumbling in her heels. He searched her purse for the keys and opened the door. He carried her bridal style to the bedroom and laid her down gently.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Sakura cooed. "Come here."

Sakura beckoned her with a finger and Sasuke bent closer to her. She grabbed his collar and kissed him. He collapsed over her from the force and Sakura climbed on top of him. Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed her back. She tugged at his shirt and soon it was on the floor. She put his hands on his chest and slowly began to trail her hands to his waist. Sasuke went down to her neck and the pinkette thrust her back in ecstasy. She let his hand rest on his thighs and Sasuke called out a name.

"Sakura-chan," He whispered.

He got a moan in response.

----------------

Please excuse the Uke joke. My friend and I were talking about yaoi couples and we realized Sasuke's name does indeed include, Uke.


	7. Chapter 7

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling

me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

You could probably skip this chapter. Except don't. This is just the morning after and the confirmation of their relationships.

Chapter 7

Sakura woke up to a pounding headache but kept her eyes closed. This was one of those days she was thankful for being a medic. She took a deep breath and got up to get a drink of water before using her chakra for her headache. She proceeded to roll over when something blocked her way. The pinkette opened her eyes and before her was a nicely chiseled chest. She panicked, thinking she got too drunk and Naruto had finally taken her off her feet. The young kunoichi sat up quickly and looked at the man's face.

She gasped when she saw Sasuke's raven colored hair and manly face. He was still sleeping, with a mask of peace blanketed onto his face. Sakura was still shocked but she calmed down, knowing sex was what Naruto hadn't done. She considered waking him up for a moment but remembered that this _was_ a rather sexy piece next to her. Sakura frowned to herself and tried to remember what exactly happened the night before. The bubble-gum haired girl could only recall hanging out with Hinata and then the rest was a fuzz after a couple of cups of sake.

Sakura slapped a hand to her face in anguish and remembered her hangover. She climbed over the man next to her, careful not to wake him and crossed to the kitchen. When she returned, headache relieved, Sasuke was just waking up. Her red blanket covered his crotch, which horrified Sakura. He was _naked. _Which meant _she_ was _naked_. She looked down and immediately attempted to cover herself. Sasuke smirked at her. How could she not know she was naked?!

"What's the problem, Sakura-chan?" The sexy shinobi smirked.

Sakura stuttered and huffed at herself in frustration. She turned her back on him and grinned as she thought of something. She had the _sexiest _man in Konoha, in her bed. _Naked_. She had gotten what she had been pursuing for years and years. He wasn't going to leave her again. The pinkette pounced onto a very suprised Sasuke, who was busy staring at Sakura's bare ass.

"I'm not letting you go anymore," Sakura pressed her lips onto his.

P:

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and felt a nice sensation of calm fall onto her. The sun shone in through the window making her smile. Birds were tweeting their morning greetings and the crickets of the night turned to their homes for rest. Suddenly she noticed that someone was stroking her long hair and the heiress turned to see who it was.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto grinned.

She shrieked and tumbled off her bed with the sheets. Hinata looked up and blushed deeply when she saw Naruto's member. Her eyes widened and she dropped her head in her hands. _What did she do last night?! _ Think back, think back! What happened to me? What had happened wasn't clear but Hinata was sure that this was all Sasuke's fault! Hinata could only recall hanging out with Sakura and then the rest was blurry after a couple of cups of sake. She would never listen to a guy when told to meet them at a club ever again.

"Uh," Naruto peered down at her from the bed. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

Hinata looked up through her fingers and whimpered. This was so _embarrassing! _ What would she do if this got around the village?!

"Noo," Hinata moaned. "What did we _do_?"

"Umm," Naruto scratched the back of his head, considering his choice of words. "You were drunk. That's all I really need to say..."

"Oh," Her head dropped into her hands again.

"Aw, come on!" Naruto pulled the heiress onto the bed and looked into her eyes.

Her eyes were a pale color like Neji's. Except Neji's had a certain hardness to them, while Hinata had an expressive kindness in them. The lips on her face looked so soft, that he wanted to keep them for herself. And after last night, he couldn't say so much that she was weird. He guessed he was just shy is all.

"I like you," Naruto smiled. "I really, really like you."

"Nani?" Hinata removed her hands from her face.

Did he just say what she thought he said?

Naruto answered her with a deep passionate kiss. Hinata brought him in, embracing her arms around his broad shoulders. She leaned back, with Naruto following her. They fell off the bed with a loud bang.

"Hey," Neji's voice was heard and the door knob was shaking. "You okay in there?"

Hinata struggled to straighten her shoulder so she could talk and yelled out a muffled, "Yeah!" answered by an unsure "Okay..." from Neji. Naruto and Hinata giggled. Forget the hit list. She could pass her time with this sexy blonde on top of her.

:D

"It's not fair!" Ino whined.

Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were gathered at a local bubble tea cafe.

"What's not fair, Ino-Pig?" Sakura asked.

"_This!_" Ino pouted. "I have to be the stinking _fifth wheeler_. This just _sucks!_"

Hinata giggled as Naruto whispered something in her ear. Ino huffed at them and turned her head.

"What about Shikamaru?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm done with him!" Ino scoffed. "Not that he did anything. But that was also a problem."

"Didn't I tell you that Shikamaru officially got his freak on with Temari?" Sakura laughed."

"Oh yeah," Sasuke nibbled at her ear. "I forgot. I was too busy looking at beautiful you!"

That was it! Ino shrieked.

Sai walked behind them with his paintings in hand. The paintings caught Ino's sight out of the corner of her eyes. But the thing that caught her attention was his ass. His nice, cute little perfect, bubble butt.

"Hey!" Ino jumped out of her chair. "Hey you! Sexy!"

Ino scrambled after him and straightened up her shoulder, perking up her breasts. The group left at the table laughed as they watched the clueless Sai talking to their flirtatous friend Ino.


	8. Chapter 8

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling

me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

WOAH. Continuation of after the great, great DRUNK sex. BUT they will come in handy when the REAL drama comes in next chapter. So read on my minions! *Gets feverent rabid look on face*

Just so you guys know, this is going to turn away from the couple SasuSaku soon. I'm just really dramatic and violent that way. o.o '3'

Chapter 8

Sakura was happy. She skipped on the way to her shifts at the hospital and hummed while she finished her paperwork. Her apprentice medics received enormous amounts of kindness from her, which was unusual. She was usually a fire breathing pink dragon who burned anyone who bothered her into a crisp.

"Shizune-chan!" Sakura squealed. "How are you?"

Shizune blinked in surprise as the pinkette hugged her for the first time. Tsunade looked after her, with her jaws wide open. She'd never seen Sakura be so damn _affectionate_ to Shizune. They were always just kind but indifferent to the other.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura waved as she passed the flower shop.

Ino opened her mouth to protest, but closed it, realizing she hadn't called her 'Ino-pig' today. Instead, she just raised her hand meekly and responded with a "Hey?", looking akward. Heck, even Naruto got away with calling her too sparky. As soon as the words tumbled out without his discretion, he flinched, expecting a blow to his face. But Sakura just laughed and bought him some ramen.

Sasuke had begun his new school days at the academy, determined to climb back up to Naruto's level. Naruto had a field day of it when he found out what Sasuke's punishment was.

"Hah!" Naruto laughed. "So you really are a teme!"

"So?" Sasuke shot back. "And you're still are a dobe!"

Naruto ignored him because he was too busy being doubled over slapping his knee in a fit of laughter.

"Hn," Sasuke played it off cool but inside he was annoyed.

He graduated very quickly, already knowing the techniques that were being taught at the academy. His teammates were a boy and a girl. The boy was Katsuya Hikari who had spiky brown hair and a small voice. The girl was Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's sister. He took a liking to them because it seemed that Hikari and Hanabi actually respected him. At least, outwardly.

Their sensei was a female named Gokai Yume, a tall woman in her late twenties. She wore a black tank top with dark blue pants and her headband around her neck. Sasuke had a workout on their first training session. In his eyes, she was an evil woman who gave him tougher training sessions than she did to Hikari and Hanabi. She made him wear chakra bracelets that weighed him down because he was older and more expierienced.

"But --" Sasuke protested when she put the bracelets on him.

"No, no, no," Gokai-sensei wagged her finger at him and smirked. "Godaime's orders! Unless you want to break your punishment, I'll be happy to break your _legs_."

So Sasuke gritted his teeth and did what he was told. He also caught Hikari staring at him a couple times who always snapped his head the opposite direction when caught. Hanabi was indifferent to him and they got along fine yet she would flash her teeth and tease Hikari about being so shy. Sometimes Sasuke would break it up and Hanabi would giggle at him.

But everyday was worth it if he could just go home and see Sakura there, waiting for him. Some days, she sleeped over and others, she would go home. He always liked it when Sakura stayed over. Suigetsu and Jugo were there to entertain her until Sasuke got home. They always had a fun time when Sasuke came home, watching movies and throwing rice crackers at eachother. Karin always chose this time to take a hot bath and to sooth her nerves. She always got jittery around Sakura because it felt akward to stay in the same room with her.

Hinata had eventually moved in with Naruto and it wasn't long before Hiashi and Neji came knocking down his door. Hiashi was a sensible man but Neji had to be stopped by Tsunade herself, who happened to pass by Naruto's apartment. Naruto was scared senseless and fainted. But after that, TenTen had managed to convince that Hinata made a good choice in Naruto and things calmed down.

It was no suprise when Naruto marched around town, carrying a blushing Hinata bridal style, announcing a new child. Hiashi broke loose this time, complaining about how Naruto just wanted to 'plant his seed'. When the news was announced official by the Hokage herself, Ino beat a smiling Naruto to the floor, screaming how she couldn't hold down a man. She devilishly grinned back at Sakura when Tsunade ordered Sai to take her home.

"Sweetie," Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "Let's not go to your place today."

"But I'm tired," Sasuke looked at her. "Oh..."

Tsunade rubbed her temples and hollered for Shizune and some sake. The teenage shinobi in the village had figured out their hormones and soon, some ninja babies were gonna pop out. She returned to her office with a bottle of sake in hand and recieved a bag of mail. She ignored it until she saw the Kazekage's name on top of the letters.


	9. Chapter 9

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling

me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

Guys, I am sorry for the delay! It's the holiday rush! ^^; Gomenasai! Blame SANTA! And school too. Plus, I was catching up on reading Full Metal Alchemist and went around the house being all fangirly and came up with this thing about why I love all the antagonists in Anime. ANYWAYS. Turning point to thank you all for reading the last two short chapters.

Chapter 9

_To the Hokage,_

_ I understand that you are growing old. Or aging gracefully I might say, and that you may have to retire soon. I request that we meet soon to discuss the next Hokage. I feel that this decision will impact Sunagakure as we are allies to the other. Please note that I am will coming in a week._

_ The Kazekage, Subaku Gaara_

Tsunade sighed and sipped her sake thought fully. If anyone else had called her old, they would have to endure the Tsunade-hurricane. But Gaara was one she had to respect, and he also had a point. She was slowly but painfully reaching into her sixties. Konoha would soon need a new Hokage to its name.

Naruto.

His name rang into her head. The Yondaime's son would be appropriate. And he was rather strong and was very useful for A-rank missions now that he had stopped chasing the Uchiha boy. No. He was too young. But Gaara was also young.

What about Hatake Kakashi?

He was the son of the white fang and an ex-ANBU that the third Hokage was very sorry to see him detached from the black ops. But everybody knew he was just too attached to those smutty books of his. Curse Jiraiya for ever writing those books.

AH! This was too much! This was too confusing! The Godaime tossed her sake cup and drained the sake from it bottle instead.

:0

"OI!" Naruto tilted his head back and put his hands on his hips. "SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!"

Naruto was in front of the Uchiha mansion looking up at Sasuke's room. He knew for a fact his pink haired friend was in there. An onyx haired man poked his head out the window.

"She's not here!" Sasuke called out and began to go back inside.

"Yeah, she is!" Naruto furrowed his brows. "Oi, forehead!"

An alarmed Sasuke retracted his head back in hurriedly and a bang was heard. Naruto braced himself but grinned despite his impending doom. A furious Sakura burst out the door with her hands balled up into fists and a Sasuke following her. A flurry of fists and blows were heard and Sasuke went back into the house, passing by Suigetsu. He never missed a show.

A few minutes later, Sakura walked in quite satisfied with a bruised Naruto following behind. Sasuke smirked at his teammate and got a glare in return.

"So what do you want, dobe?" Sasuke began making breakfast.

"Baa-chan wants you at the office, teme," Naruto made a face at him.

"Then why'd you wake _me_ up?" Sakura hollered. "It's my freaking day off!"

"Hinata-chan wants you over for something," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Said something about being crazy or whatever."

Sasuke looked at him and gave him a look as if to say, _uh-oh!_ Fortunately, Sakura's back was to them pouring coffee and talking about how she wanted to talk to Hinata too. Naruto left before any more disasters, not needing anothe beating from Sakura. Well, he did ask for it by calling her forehead.

"Well, I better get going," Sasuke kissed his beloved on the cheek but Sakura grabbed his arm. He looked back to see her sexy pouting face.

"Aw, can't you stay for a little bit more?" She begged. "Hokage-sama is only gonig to yell at you a little for being late."

Sasuke blinked and looked at her. She was wearing an old shirt of his that had ripped at the collar so it was almost like a regular T-shirt. Underneath his shirt were her red panties and her _oh-so-sexy,_ toned legs. Her bra was still back in his bedroom floor but her breasts were still perky and supple. And all he was wearing was a pair of shorts, his chest bared to the world.

The kunoichi leaned against the kitchen counter with Sasuke standing in front of him. The pinkette pulled him in and Sakura kissed him passionately and deeply. He put his hands on her hips as if to say, _stop, we're in the kitchen and I have to go!_ But his hands held fast against her hips and even traveled down to her thighs, making the girl in his hands moan.

"Ahh," Sakura moaned. "Sasuke-kun."

She reached down and unzippered his pants and pulled down his boxers. He took Sasuke into her hands and began moving it up and down from the head to the shaft of his penis. Sasuke groaned and tried to catch his breath. They pulled apart and Sakura bent down onto her knees.

"I want to make my Sasuke-kun happy," Sakura smilled. "Because he makes _me_ happy."

Sasuke blushed but before he could answer, her tongue swirled around the head of his length, making him inhale sharply. The pinkette gave his member a lick before putting it all into her mouth. He threw his head back in ecstasy and placed his hands on her head as it bobbed up and down. It didn't take too long for him to come, and when he did, it wound up all over Sakura's mouth and lips. She coughed at the bitter taste but lapped it all up like a cat.

He looked down and saw that his erection was still there and it was twitching. Sakura looked up at Sasuke's face and wiped her mouth and slid down her panties. She stood up and kissed him hard and he entered into her opening. She rocked her hips into a steady rhythmn and they broke from the kiss.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," Sakura's back arched, giving into the pleasure.

The raven haired man groaned and nibbled on her ear.

"Oh kami," Sakura breathed into his ear. "Oh Sasuke-kun! I'll do anything for you! Anything! Ah! I think I'm going to come! AH!"

A blinkding white light passed before the couple's eyes as they held onto the other frantically. The pink haired woman screamed in pleasure and Sasuke held onto her and groaned. Their legs weakened from the pleasure and Sakura collapsed on top of Sasuke. The kunoichi giggled and kissed her beloved.

Karin had walked in as they climaxed but left before they noticed her. In her room, she sat, her hair and glasses disarray and stained with tears. The image of them flashed in her mind, his naked body and her sweating body in _his_ shirt. She had told herself she would wait but she couldn't take it anymore.

The chakra mistress reached into her dresser, taking out a kunai. She held it to her arm and didn't hesitate to cut her wrist. Blood splashed onto her sun kimono and spilled onto the floor. She hadn't held back and given herself little scratches. She went ahead and dug it deep into her blood vessels. Karin fell onto her back and breathed in deeply and felt the soothing pain on her wrist.

After what seemed like the most serene moment in a while, Karin got up and healed her cut. All that was left was a red mark as though there was a healing rash in place. She didn't need anyone to call her on it and call her psycho.


	10. Chapter 10

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling

me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

WOAH. I went to Virginia to visit some family. So my fanfic skills had be left behind in New York. ' 3' I'm sorrry. Plus I'm getting lazy. It's not writer's block, I'm just lazy. Sloth and Gluttony are my favorite sins. Well, this is way better written because I actually put thought into it. ENJOY.

Chapter 10

Hinata stroked her belly, which was growing with a new maternity. She sat on the living room floor, staring into space and waiting for Sakura. She murmered the words to a lullaby her mother used to sing to her before she had passed away.

_ "Hold your breath,"_

Knock, knock!

_ "Jump into the sea,"_

Knock, knock!

_ "There you'll find your prince,"_

"Hello? Hinata?" A worried voice rang in.

_ "Strings of pearl,"_

The click of the doorknob was heard.

"Hinata?" Sakura walked into the living room.

_ "Crowns of jewels,"_ Hinata turned. "Oh, Sakura! There you are!"

Sakura laughed and hugged her friend. They pulled apart and Sakura looked down at Hinata's stomach. She'd seen pregnant women at the hospital before but every time she saw a baby bump, it made her eyes fill up with awe. The pinkette couldn't help but put a hand on her friend's stomach, feeling the unborn child kick. Hinata giggled and Sakura sat down on the couch with the heiress remaining on the floor.

"So, why'd you want to see me?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to ask you something," Hinata looked down at her hands.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen N-naruto getting..." The mother-to-be paused. "Um...c-close to other girls...?"

"Nani?" Sakura was suprised. "No! All that kid talks about is you and the baby! He drives me up a wall! At least he won't blabber on about ramen anymore!"

"You shouldn't stress with the baby on the way," Sakura frowned. "You have to be very careful."

"Yeah," Hinata pouted. "This bastard child..."

"What?" Sakura flinched. She couldn't believe her ears.

"This _bastard child,_ I said," Hinata repeated blankly. "If Naruto isn't going to marry me, then I guess I can't stress out with this bastard child on the way."

Sakura blinked. Bastard child? Where were these words coming from? Hinata gasped as the baby started kicking again. The medic placed a hand on her stomach and eased the fetus away from her ribs.

"Thanks," Hinata sighed in relief.

"So," Sakura changed the subject. "What about the name? Have you guys decided on that yet?"

"Naruto wants to name it after his parents. Minato for a boy and Kushina for a girl."

"Minato's a cute name!" Sakura perked up.

"I suppose, after the Yondaime, but," HInata scoffed. "I don't want my bastard daughter named Kushina."

_SLAP!_

Hinata's cheek was red and Sakura's hand was raised.

"Why do you keep calling it that?!" The pinkette exploded.

The heiress burst into tears and Sakura, regretting what she had done, knelt down to hug her, apologizing.

"It's okay," Hinata sniffled. "I deserved that. I'm just so mad that Naruto hasn't asked me to marry him. I'm scared. I don't want him to leave me!"

"Shhh!" Sakura pulled away from her friend and looked at her. " It's alright."

"No, it's not!" Hinata wailed.

"If that kid ever leaves you, I'll make sure he doesn't have any balls left to make another kid. _Literally_."

Hinata couldn't help but smile and mumbled a thanks. The rest of the day was spent in higher spirits as the two kunoichi went shopping. The picked out three maternity kimonos and Hinata bought a necklace to make herself feel better. As evening approached, Sakura dropped Hinata off at their house.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Sakura exclaimed. "Ino's having a girl's night out next Friday!"

"I'll remember!" Hinata told her. "Thanks."

:D

On her way to Sasuke's house, she ran into Ino who was quite drunk, hanging onto Sai's shoulder. Sai had a blank look on his face that told Sakura that the blonde had dragged him to a bar.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino hiccuped.

She tripped over her own feet in an attempt to walk over to her best friend. The blonde fell flat on her face and an alarmed Sakura rushed to pick her up.

"FOREHEAD!" She poked Sakura's forehead and laughed, her face quite red.

"She asked me to lunch and she ended up drinking four bottles of sake," Sai told his teammate.

"Eh?" Sakura turned to him. "Four?! You're supposed to stop her after two! Everyone knows that!"

"Hey!" The blonde protested, still on the floor. "I am -hic- perfectly fine! -hic-!"

Ino burst into hysteric fits of laughter. Sakura picked her best friend off the floor with the help of Sai and began walking her home.

"So," Ino grinned. "How's recreatin' the clan? Ya pregnan' yet?"

The blonde poked Sakura's stomach who ignored her drunken friend's comments.

"I mean, Uchiha's back, he killed his brother, and now what's left?" Ino continued matter-of-factly. "Restoring his clan!"

Sakura tightened her jaw and reminded herself that Ino was drunk and had no idea what she was talking about. The rest of the way to the blonde's apartment was spent rambling on about gossip and Sakura pulling her off of Sai. But the words stuck in her brain like a mouse stuck in a glue trap. _Restoring his clan._ When they reached her apartment, Sai went in to tuck Ino in and Sakura resumed her path to Sasuke's house.

As she passed her apartment on the way, a confused red head stood outside.

"Gaara?" Sakura was suprised to see him there.

The man turned and indeed, it _was_ Gaara.

"Hey Gaara!" Sakura greeted. "Oh wait, it's Kazekage-sama now, isn't it?"

"Hello, Sakura-san," Gaara looked quite pleased to see her. He couldn't find his way around Konohagakure.

He looked at the kunoichi before him and had to stop from gasping out loud. She had definitely, well, _changed_. The girl's voice snapped him back to life. He blushed inwardly not being one to really space out. It was so out of character.

"So what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, I have a meeting with Hokage-sama tommorow," The sand nin replied. "But Naruto said I could stay with him."

"Oh, well it's still early," The pinkette smiled. "Want to come in for some tea?"

"Um, sure," He heard himself say.

Sakura stepped forward and took his hand, pulling him slightly towards her. Gaara blinked in suprise but gave into her pull and followed her into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling

me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

GOOOMEEEEN. So sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. In fact, my friend informed me that it has been a month. T^T MEOW. Pwease don't kill me. But I was busy with finals and all that school stuff and I kinda got a creative block. O_O MEH.

Chapter 11

Sakura was serving tea to her guest, the kazekage, Subaku Gaara. She used her late mother's best china and began boiling some water in a fancy teapot. The redhead sat with his arms crossed and legs, indian-style. He sat quite comfortably while Sakura smiled awkwardly while kneeling down with her back rigid. It was, after all, the kazekage at her house!

"Please stop doing that," Gaara quietly said.

"What..?" Sakura blinked.

"You don't have to act like I'm royalty," Gaara looked away, blushing slightly. "You're one of Naruto's friends. If you're a friend of his, you are one of mine."

The pinkette smiled softly and placed a hand on arm. They were sitting next to eachother, in front of a low tea table. The shukaku then did something unexpected. He leaned in and kissed her.

At first, he was aiming for her cheek but Sakura had moved, trying to see what he was doing. There was no time to change course and the peck landed on her lips. And against her better judgement and acting upon impulse, the kunoichi leaned in towards him. Gaara hesitated but slowly parted his lips, sucking on her bottom lip gently. A serene moment fell on them as they became connected for a teapot began whistling and Sakura jumped up, breaking the connection, suprised.

"I-I'll get that," Sakura scooted into the kitchen hurriedly with a furious blush on her face.

As soon as Sakura went into the kitchen, a blond tumbled in through the front door.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Sasu- Hey! What are you doing here, Gaara?"

The konoha nin stopped shortly at the sight of his friend sitting in the living room. Gaara cleared his throat.

"Got lost on the way over here," Gaara mumbled, looking quite flushed.

"That's right!" Naruto slapped himself on his forehead. "I was supposed to meet you!"

Sakura shuffled in with a tray of tea and when Gaara stood up to help her, the girl blushed furiously. But Naruto, being oblivious, went on rambling about Hinata's pregnancy and Tsunade's latest tornado. The whole time, Gaara looked blankly at Naruto as he ranted and Sakura played with her hair, blushing slightly. As they were finishing their tea, Naruto turned to his fellow team mate.

"Oh, Sakura-chan," he said. "Sasuke was looking for you. But I told him to go home and I would get you."

"Oh," Sakura's heart dropped a million miles.

Sasuke. She mentally kicked herself. She had been on her way to Sasuke's when she met Gaara. And crap! The fact that they had kissed wasn't comforting either.

"I'll go meet him," the kunoichi sighed. "Gaara-san, you can go with Naruto now."

"Okay," the kazekage stood up feeling rather stupid. Of course. Sasuke was her boyfriend. "Thanks for the tea."

They said their farewells and Sakura resumed her long forgotten journey to Sasuke's house. Her heart felt heavy. Why did she kiss him? She was happy with Sasuke, wasn't she? But why did she even like him? He was so mean to her. Yes, but on the other hand, Gaara had tried to kill her during the chuunin exams.

D:

As soon as the pinkette walked into the Uchiha mansion, Sakura was greeted with a hard kiss.

"Woah, woah," Sakura laughed. "Slow down! What's the rush?"

"Mission," Sasuke answered in between kisses. "No. Time."

That night, they made hard love. Every thrust was painful for Sakura and she gasped out loud in pain. But Sasuke mistook it for excitement and thrust even harder. She lay on her back, without any pleasure. When the burning orgasm built up, the raven haired man ejaculated into her and collapsed on top of her. He rolled over and fell asleep, snoring lightly.

Sakura quietly tiptoed out of bed and into the bathroom, whimpering. How could he just do that to her? That really hurt her. Not just physically, but also emotionally. He used to be so nice, and caring. Making love with him was always passionate. But all of a sudden, he just hurt her all because he was going on a mission? The medic bit down on her quivering lips as tears rolled down her cheeks from the pain between her legs.

She used some of her chakra to relieve the pain in her cervix and walked back to the bed in which Sasuke was sleeping in. He looked so handsome with his naturally pouting lips and strong jaw. You would've never guessed just by looking at him in this state that he would run away and kill his own brother. Let alone just hurt her like this.

The pinkette went to sleep with her back to Sasuke that night. When she woke up, he was gone, along with some of his belongings. He left a note commenting on her sexy body and how he couldn't wait to touch it again. Nothing about loving her. Sakura looked at the note for a long time, just reading it over and over again. Then something Ino had said to her the day before echoed into her head. _Restoring his clan. _ Her eyes widened at the thought. Oh _kami._

He was using her so she can bear his children! She stood up, trembling in anger. How can he just use her? But no. Wait. Maybe he wasn't using her. Maybe he just got carried away. Yeah, that was it. He just got carried away. After all, they loved eachother, didn't they? Didn't they? She jumped when her phone rang. It was Naruto, calling to ask her if it was okay that Hinata was eating more than usual. As they talked, she opened a packet that was labeled "Plan B : Emergency Contraceptive."

It didn't matter how much he loved her, he wasn't just going to use her for making babies.


	12. Chapter 12

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling

me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

Sooo, regents week is here! And I don't have any regents so you guys are in for a real treat. ;D Teehee!

Chapter 12

It was friday night, and Ino had a baby shower planned. Except Hinata didn't know that. The heiress thought she was going on a girl's night out. Sakura was supposed to pick her up while Ino and TenTen fixed up Ino's apartment.

"Oi, forehead," Ino shouted. "Go get Hinata now!"

"Shutup Ino-pig, I'm right here," Sakura snapped. "Make sure you guys are done within fifteen minutes."

Sakura left the blonde's apartment and began walking towards Hinata and Naruto's apartment, Sasuke had been away on the mission for a week now. She learned from the Hokage that since Sasuke's team was the most capable team, they were granted a C-rank mission. They were to escort an important business man to some village she'd never heard of. Also, under Gokai Yume sensei's supervision, Sasuke was allowed to be free of the chakra bracelets if things were to go awry. To everyone's suprise, the kunoichi didn't miss Sasuke as much as they thought she would.

The medic paused. Her stomach started to tingle slightly as she thought about the child that could've been if she hadn't taken the morning after pill. But she shook off the feeling and continued to her destination. When she reached the apartment, Hinata filled up the doorway with her new maternity.

"Wow," the pinkette gazed at her in amazement. "Almost there, huh?"

"Almost," HInata smiled. "Come in, let me finish getting ready, okay?"

Sakura stepped in to be greeted by a certain blonde ninja.

"Hey!" Naruto hugged his teammate. "How are ya?"

"I'm good, I'm just about to take Hinata away from you for tonight,"

"What's a baby shower anyways?" a black haired man spoke up.

Sai was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed femininely and his arm resting behind him. Next to him was Gaara, with a calm face, with his legs apart and arms crossed. Gaara. Sakura's heart fluttered. But she tore her eyes away and proceeded to punish Sai.

"Shut up! It's supposed to be a suprise!" Sakura hissed at him. Luckily Hinata had gone to the bathroom. "It's a party to celebrate the unborn child."

"But isn't childbirth painful?" Sai answered blankly.

Naruto laughed out loud, while Sakura rolled her eyes.

Hinata entered the room and everyone turned to her. She let down her long hair and wore a simple maternity kimono. She walked slowly, due to her swollen ankles. Naruto walked over to her and picked her up, grinning.

"Ah, Naruto," Hinata giggled. "I can walk by myself!"

Naruto kissed her cheek and let her down. Sai watched with a fake smile and Gaara blushed slightly as he caught Sakura's eyes. Sakura's heart fluttered again. Why was she so bashful around Gaara all of a sudden? Maybe she had a crush on him. No. She loved Sasuke. Did she? All her thinking was interupted when Hinata turned to her.

"Sakura? I'm ready to go." Hinata said softly.

"Oh!" Sakura came out of her deep thoughts. "Sorry, let's go!"

"The guys and I are going to Ichiraku's for ramen. Okay?" Naruto called after them as they left.

:D

Hinata had to use Sakura half the time to walk because of the extra weight on her. When they arrived at Ino's apartment, Hinata inhaled sharply.

"What's wrong?" Sakura looked at her concerned.

"N-nothing," Hinata answered. "Let's go, shall we?"

"SUPRISE!" Ino and TenTen hollered as soon as Sakura opened the door.

They had put up a banner that read, "CONGRATULATIONS!" with purple and orange streamers holding onto the walls. There was a small cake and a couple of balloons floating around.

"Oh kami!" Hinata smiled. "Thanks guys!"

Hinata gasped and cringed again. But this time she fell onto her knees.

"Hinata!" TenTen knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" Ino put her hand on her friend's back.

Hinata gasped loudly and begin breathing heavily. She reached up to Sakura and gasped.

"Take..me..to...Naruto..." Hianta managed to say.

"No!," Sakura realized what was happening. "We have to take you to the hospital!"

"No..." Hinata cringed again.

"Sakura, go get Naruto!" Ino commanded. "TenTen, help me take her to Tsunade."

"Right!"

Sakura ran out to Ichiraku's ramen bar as fast as she could. She knew that's where Naruto was headed for. She was out of breath when she reached the bar. Naruto was already there with Gaara and Sai.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said cheerfully. "Where's Hinata?"

"Ino.. and TenTen.. are taking her... to the..hospital.." Sakura said breathlessly. "She's having the baby!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he slammed his chopsticks down.

"Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling

me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

Hey guys. New chapter up here! Now for the conclusion to the cliffhanger I set you guys up with! ^^ I'm really glad you guys like this. Really, I didn't expect this to be as popular. It's not that popular but I didn't think it would get any attention.

Chapter 13

"FUCK! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" a shrill voice rang into the hallways of Konhoa hospital.

Sakura and Naruto burst into the hospital following the voice. They foudn the room easily, recognizing the string of obscenities from Hinata's mouth. Naruto opened the door to see a harrassed looking Ino, holding her hand. He walked up to the hospital bed and opened his mouth to try and comfort her. But she grabbed his collar, screaming.

"You!" Hinata exploded. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"H-hey," Naruto stuttered. "C-calm down sweetie."

"CALM DOWN?!" the heiress let loose. "CALM DOWN?! I'M HAVING A FUCKING BABY AND YOU TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN?! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Hinata!" Tsunade stepped into the scene firmly.

The woman in labor glared at the blonde but reluctantly let her friends remove her hands. Naruto swallowed and stumbled back. Sakura swiflty moved and put on a pair of rubber gloves and handed a pair to the Hokage. The pinkette laid Hinata back and placed her hand over her stomach. She lay back, sighing in relief and Tsunade stood at the edge of the bed.

"Naruto, you might want to leave," Tsunade instructed.

"But," the shinobi hesitated. "No. I want to stay."

He extended a quivering hand towards his lover. Hinata clenched her teeth and gave out strained breaths. She grabbed his hand rather roughly and screamed.

"OH KAMI!" Hinata screamed. "IT HURTS! IT REALLY HURTS!"

A white light shot accross the kunoichi's eyes and she screamed. Distant voices told her to push and that it will be alright. She grabbed at the closest thing to her and did as the voice told her to do. She pushed but screamed as the pain increased.

"PUSH! PUSH!" the voices urged to her. "PUSH!!"

Hinata shrieked and pushed as hard as she could. The pain increased as the pressure set down more and more into her uterus.

' 3 '

Gaara sat in the hallway of the hospital. He vaguely remembered the halls from the days of the chuunin exam. He heard the heiress screaming and Tsunade telling her to push. He put his head down and sighed. When he looked up he noticed Sai sitting accross him, staring. He turned to the art nin and blinked.

"Yes?" the Kazekage asked.

"You like Sakura, don't you?" Sai grinned with a creepy stare.

"No!" he flinched.

"I read in one of my books, some of the inital reactions to a love interest,"

"So?"

"You just blush and stare at her. You also seemed to be very preoccupied."

"I'm just tired alot and Hinata's having a baby, of course I'd be preoccupied."

Sai just kept on grinning at a very flustered looking Gaara who was annoyed at himself. No, he didn't like Sakura. At least that's what he thought. Who did Sai think he was anyways? Was he queer or something? Sakura had a boyfriend. He had no reason to like her in any other way than a friend!

Gaara stopped. Why was he so mad about this?

O_O

"His name is Uzumaki Minato," Hinata sighed as she kissed her son's forehead.

He had his mother's pearly lavender eyes and his father's blond hair. His fists were balled up in fists of determination and his lips trembled from the cold. Naruto leaned over and smiled. He felt a love he had never felt before. This was his son and beautiful like his mother.

Sakura took off her rubber gloves and watched her teammate and friend smile at their child. Ino and TenTen fussed over the newborn baby. Tsunade signed some papers and crossed her arms, happy with her accomplishment of delivering her baby.

The pinkette walked out, trying to smile. She passed by Sai but ignored him. She bumped into Gaara but kept walking. The redhead grabbed her and looked at her. The pinkette burst into tears and buried her head into his chest. Something about their happiness and little Minato made her feel so bad about her own relationship with Sasuke.

Gaara just held onto her, trying to comfort her. Comfort. Something Sakura hadn't felt in a while. Why was it this man made her feel good?

"Gaara?" Sakura looked up.

"Yes?" the redhead looked into her teary face.

The medic kissed him intensely and Gaara hesitated. The pinkette kept going and the redhead let up. A bliss fell onto them and when they pulled apart Sakura held his hand and lead him away to the exit.


	14. Chapter 14

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling

me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

Hey guys. New chapter up here! FINALLY!!! Enjoy it guys!

WARNING : LEMON

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Chapter 14

Gaara moved his hands to the waist of the beautiful woman in front of her. They were in Sakura's bedroom, furiously making out on the edge of her bed. He suckled on her lips but realized who he was kissing. He pushed her away and looked at her. Sakura looked up at him with sad eyes and hugged him. Again, her pushed her away. He looked up and the kunoichi teared up.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura weeped. "I shouldn't be doing this to you. But Sasuke has been so horrible lately. I feel like I'm nothing to him..."

"What?" Gaara grabbed her forearm and drew her closer.

"He just... I don't know..."

Against every single judgement in his mind, he leaned in and kissed her again. She recieved his kiss and withered under the passion. Their tongues wriggled together in the heat of passion. He wanted to make this beautiful girl his and he wanted her to feel better. He wanted to let her know that she could call his name and that he would be there. Sakura's hands moved down to his waist and Gaara gasped. Sakura looked up at him, curious.

"What's wrong?" She kissed his neck.

"Uh," the Kazekage blushed crimson. "I know you've done this with Uchiha but... I never really have..."

"It's okay," Sakura began to undo his pants. "I'll teach you. I'll teach you everything I know."

His length was only a little hard, due to his innocent intentions with the kunoichi before him. She licked the head and Gaara groaned, the blood rushing from his head to his crotch like fire. He became solid hard as Sakura took him into her mouth. Her tongue explored every inch of him and sucked on his crotch so that the sand nin came in a matter of seconds. The pinkette slowly removed her head from his member and gently rose to kiss him.

In an instant, their clothes were discarded and thrown onto the floor. She took his penis in her hand and gently guided it into her slit and placed her other hand on his chest. The girl pushed him slightly so that he laid onto the bed and she sat on top of him. She leaned forward, breathing hard and trembling. She was sucking onto him with her opening. He never felt so good in his life. As soon as he entered, she had come. She took a deep breath and began moving above him. Gaara groaned and peered at the woman on top of him.

She was beautiful, despite her sweating figure and heavy breathing. Her breast bounced with her as she moved up and down. He felt a tingle at the base of his shaft and as the medic nin kept moving on top of him. It seemed that she felt the same pressure begining to build up because she began to moan and clasped her hands into his. As the pressure began building up inside the two bodies, the breathing got heavier and the intesity grew higher. They kept on going until they couldn't take it anymore and Gaara ejaculated into her womb with a white light in their eyes.

Sakura collapsed on top of him, shivering, her opening dripping with semen. Gaara was suprised when she got off of him and got on all fours, holding herself open with her hands.

"Come on," Sakura panted. "I told you I would teach you."

He felt his erection twitching as he felt himself slide into her, complete with a satisfactory groan. He pumped inside of her as gently as he could, as not to hurt her. He leaned forward and carressed her breasts, kissing her shoulders and nibbling on her ears. He had no idea where these actions were coming from but it felt so damned good.

"Gaara," the pinkette moaned. "Ohh, yes! Yes! YES!"

At this he began to come into her as she began to scream in pleasure. She collapsed onto the bed and the kazekage laid next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back and they fell asleep together.

:D

"Hey Jugo! Hey Suigetsu!" a dark haired man entered the Uchiha mansion. "Who knew a C-rank could be so tiring for a guy with chakra bracelets? You'd think it be a little easier."

**-------**

**OMFG WTF HAPPENS?! Wait and you shall find out!**


	15. Chapter 15

My first multi story chapter!!!!! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling

me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

New new new new chapter! I don't know how long it took but I'm sure it was pretty long. But I was pretty busy but anyways, here it is! R&R and because you love me!

This chapter is alot boring but it is angsty as I can make it. You can skip except don't. I love you all. 3

Chapter 15

Morning light crept into the window of Sakura's bedroom, waking the kazekage next to her. The night before replayed over and over again. It was surreal until he turned to his side and saw the beautiful, pink haired kunoichi next to him. Her smooth, amazingly flawless skin glowed in the light. He could smell her sweet scent and it made the corners of his mouth lift up.

"Good morning, sweetie," Sakura's eyelids flickered open, speaking playfully.. "How are you today?"

Sakura wrapped her bare leg around the man next to her. He answered her with a tender kiss, suckling on her lips. They took in eachother's passionate energy as their arms tangled around eachother. The couple lay there, intertwined together when they heard the doorbell ring.

Sakura jumped on and hurriedly put on her clothes, Gaara following suit. They spilled into the hallway, Sakura jumping for the front door, smoothing her hair on the way and Gaara raced for the bathroom, hoping to hide in there. The pinkette bounded through the living room and opened the door, hoping for her dear life that it wasn't Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!" A blonde ninja stood there stupidly grinning.

He held a baby in his arms, little Minato, who yawned and squinted at the bright sun. Hinata stood beside him, smiling proudly at her two boys.

"Guess what?" Naruto chattered excitedly. "We're going to get married!"

"That's great, guys!" Sakura exclaimed. "Come on in!"

"Oh and Sai told us that Gaara was here," Hinata smiled.

Well, crap. They might as have known what had happened last night. Sakura kept on smiling as she called for Gaara. He slowly and painstakingly walked into the room.

"We just cleaned up the bedstuffs off of the couch before you guys came in," Sakura lied. "Do you want any breakfast?"

Inside, the kazekage could breathe again. He had suddenly realised what he had done whilst he was in the bathroom. Sakura had cheated on Sasuke and with him. He really did like her a little. Okay, maybe a lot. But it didn't change the fact that he had helped her be dishonest. What would everyone say? Naruto, the Hokage? The Suna elders?!

All these thoughts did little to comfort him but at least Sakura was keeping it on the down low too. Naruto was sitting down, eating some toast and bragging about little Minato. Sakura smiled and laughed as she put down a plate of food in front of Gaara. The red head quickly realized that he was hungry and began to eat. Sakura sat accross from him, also eating.

The little baby was silent, not being able to make much noise because he was a newborn, but continually patted his hand against his mother's breasts. Soon, he began to wail, and Hinata got up, excusing herself to feed the baby. Naruto continued to talk up a storm as Sakura and Gaara only half listened.

They were both restless, both not wanting anyone to find out of their affair. Affair. Sakura closed her fists under the table. So she guessed it was an affair that she had. Didn't she love Sasuke? As soon as she had stepped into that academy, he was the only guy that stood out to her. As much as she had tried to ignore him and to just work on her skills, he was always on her mind. She remembered becoming Ino's rival and suddenly, she was lusting after him much like all the fangrirl's did. And much to their distaste, Sasuke had chosen her above all the other girls. But he wasn't the calm, cool and collected boy in her class anymore. He was now, just different.

Gaara glanced at the kunoichi accross from him and huffed at himself. His thoughts from before returned, although unwelcome. He was a kazekage and if this were to get out, it was certainly to blow up in his face. He had no idea what made him kiss her after she confessed that Sasuke had hurt her. They were still together, but he lusted after her beautiful body. And it was all he could have and that was all it was. He was carrying the torch now. He was probably going to be left alone in the dark while she went back to Uchiha.

He was going to have to leave this to the hands of fate. He forced a smile as his companion continued to brag about little Minato. His mouth almost fell into a frown when Hinata returned with their bundle of joy, and kissed him on the cheek. Sakura, excused herself to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Sakura stared at her reflection. What had she done? She could've easily left Sasuke for the paining he had given her and then maybe court Gaara. But none of that happened. It wasn't fair! She shrieked and punched the mirror. With a great crunch, blood dripped down her arms as there was desperate knocks on the door. Tear drops fell from her face to the floor, mingling with the blood.

"_What a mess_," Sakura thought.


	16. Chapter 16

My first multi story chapter! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling

me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

GOMMMEEEEEEENN! Please don't decapitate me! oAo I promise to get you on the next boat ride with T-Pain!

Chapter 16

Everything was alright in the Uchiha mansion. Jugo and Suigetsu had refrained from blowing the house to pieces as Sasuke had thought they would, in their recent excitable behavior. Karin had gotten into the empty rooms and cleaned them out, adding an overall nicer smell to the house. The raven haired man shut his eyes and took in the scent of home. His home. He wanted to rush to his bubble gum haired gem. But before he could put his things down, he collapsed onto the couch, asleep.

Sakura opened her eyes, finding herself on her bed. She blinked to find Gaara, Naruto and Hinata hovering over her. Hinata was holding her hand, healing it as best as she could. Sakura sat up and healed it herself, avoiding eye contact with her friends.

"Naruto, thank you, but I'll take care of her," Gaara said. "I know you have Minato to take care of.

"Okay," Naruto hesitated but decided to quiet down, which was unlike him. He took a look at Sakura and led Hinata out.

Sakura looked at her hands, an akward silence coming over the both of them.

"I'm sorry," Sakura mumbled, miserable. She looked up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Gaara leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. The pinkette gasped and shivered as the kazekage nibbled on her lower lip. She lay a hand on his chest and pulled away from him. Sakura embraced him, basking in his presence. The red head hugged her back, a feeling of excitement rushing through him.

D:

The pinkette left the hospital, happy that she was finally able to escape the stack of paperwork on her desk. She felt alot better since her morning freakout, which had made up her mind that she would leave Sasuke. She walked down the road, washed in the color of the sun setting in the west. The kunoichi followed it, as though pursuing it, to reach the Uchiha mansion. With determination, Sakura walked up the steps of the mansion and knocked on the door.

"Sakura!" the sole Uchiha beamed when he opened the door. "I missed you so much!"

Sasuke kissed the young woman in front of him, taking in the love of his life. He was wanton and pulled her into him before she could stop him. Her mind went blank as Sasuke picked her up and walked into the bedroom, never removing his lips from her. He softly dropped her onto his bed, taking of his shirt. Sakura ran her hands on his shoulder, her will fading and weakening her arms as she tried to push him away. Sasuke pulled away from her lips and went straight for her neck, making her moan and arch her back.

Sakura feebly tried to push the man before her away but he knew her body too well and was killing her willpower. His tongue ran over her collarbone, slowly undoing her shirt, unwilling to wait to be able to touch the beautiful globes of flesh she had on her chest. The raven haired man took off her top and pulled away from her, smirking.

"You must've missed me," Sasuke groaned as his manhood began to harden.

But before Sakura could deny his statement, her nipple was caught under the playful pressure of Sasuke's tongue, making her gasp out loud. She cursed her body's sensitivity, her back arching in pleasure. Her body was winning a one sided war, wanting the pleasure while her mind was shrinking until it was drowned within the orgasm that began to run into her body. Sakura began panting as the pleasure in her body began to rise. Sasuke's growing need prodded gently against her bare thigh. Slowly, they became one, Sasuke groaning as he slipped into her wet pink folds.

He slowly began pumping within the woman below him, causing her to whimper. The whimpers began to steadily grow louder when Sasuke flipped them over so now the pinkette was on top. The tension was so immense that her mind went blank with white hot pleasure. Her hips seemed to move on their own as her flower began sucking on Sasuke. She screamed as the pressure moved her way up and finally releasing her contracted muscles.

Weakly, she clung onto Sasuke's shoulders and caught her breath. Sweat glistened off of their still naked bodies. Slowly, her breath returned, yet so did her mind. Sakura panicked, remembering why she came to him in the first place. She couldn't do it now! She would look like a heartless, cold person who'd waited after sex to break it off with him. The kunoichi felt so weak minded and so stupid for not beaing able to stop her body from giving in to pleasure.

;;A;;

"Oi!" Naruto yelled. "Hinata and I got Baa-chan to babysit Minato for us. Let's go out!"

"Come on, let's go," Sasuke grabbed her arm and led her out. "I miss hitting the town."

When the couple walked out to greet their friends, Sakura saw not only was it Hinata, Gaara was also there with them.

"We're going to find a hot chick for Gaara," The blonde clapped a hand on the redhead's back.

The kazekage looked down at his hands, obviously embarrassed. He glanced over at Sakura, hoping to see her smile or at least speak up. But instead of a smile, he saw her standing akwardly next to Sasuke, wringing her hands. He tried to hold eye contact with her but when the pinkette avoided his eyes, he knew.

But he wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with her. No, he didn't love her anyways. She was with Sasuke and he shouldn't have had her. He wasn't here to fall in love. He was here to help make Naruto the next hokage. Nonethless, he still felt dejected as he walked up behind the two couples towards Konoha's club district.


	17. Chapter 17

My first multi story chapter! YEAH! I had a very nice person review my last story telling

me NICELY that I rushed on the the story. Look, I might suck, but tell me nicely like Pance did. If you want me to improve on something, tell me nicely guys! =^O.O^= Mrow. Enjoy!

Naruto Characters (c)Masashi Kishimoto

Herro~ New chapter! 3

Chapter 17

At the club, Sakura drank littel sake and seemed far away. When Naruto and Hinata asked her is she was alright, she just smiled and said she was only tired. But inside, she couldn't believe that her willpower failed her. She was weak and useless. Just like everyone else said she was. Her bottom lip quivered and her throat began to burn as she tried to hold in her tears.

~.~

It has been a week since Gaara had arrived and when Sasuke had returned from his mission. Gaara was welcome in Naruto and HInata's home, who didn't mind the kazekage at all. He tried to make it up to them by helping around the house as much as he could. Little Minato slept a lot during the day but woke frequently during the night. Yet, Gaara didn't mind because he got to hear Hinata softly singing her baby back to sleep. He always thought of his mother when he heard the Hyuuga heiress sing. He barely remembered her soft lovely voice but when Hinata sang, the redhead remembered it clearly again. He tried to picture his mother pregnant once but not being able to remember her face, Gaara just huffed in frustration, rolled over and fell asleep.

Another week went by without word from Tsunade about their meeting. The kazekage was training in the courtyard when news finally came. He was working on a a new technique which hit all of the opponent's chakra points. He set up a dummy and channeled chakra though it as if it was a real person. He fell into a fighting stance and heightened his chakra sensitivity. He was about to attack when he felt two presences approaching him. It was Sakura and another faint one that was unfamiliar to him, although he couldn't see anyone else.

"Ohayou," Gaara greeted.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu," Sakura smiled shyly. "Tsunade-sama apologizes for the delay but she has decided to test all of her candidates. But the appointment is next week."

"Oh that's fine,"

"Naruto is one of the candidates,"

"That's not suprising,"

They stood there awkwardly looking at eachother. Gaara hestitated but broke the silence.

"Uh, Sakura-chan," the redhead cleared his throat. "I want to apologize. I should've never gotten involved with you like that."

Sakura was taken aback. Gaara was apologizing to her? She thought that if anyone should be apologizing, it would be her.

"No don't be sorry," the kunoichi shuffled her feet. "I'M sorry. I shouldn't have done this since I was with Sasuke. I think years of just wanting him blinded everything else that he was."

It was Gaara's turn to be suprised. He thought she loved the dark haired man.

"I don't love him, but I think I should learn to love him," Sakura smiled. "I'm sorry. But we can still be friends, right?

"Of course we can," Gaara looked at her and hugged her.

"Well I have to get back to the hospital," Sakura whispered and hugged him back. "Bye."

And she was gone. Gaara sighed, telling himself that this is what he got for listneing to his heart and not his mind. He walked back into the Uzumaki house and saw little Minato in his play crib. The baby klooked at Gaara and cooed. Then the kazekage knew. Minato's chakras were similar to the unfamiliar trac that accompanied Sakura. Gaara closed his eyes, cursing himself.

:0

Sasuke strolled down the hallway of Konoha hospital. He held a bouqet of roses in his hand. The shinobi walked up to Sakura's desk and placed the flowers on top the paperwork she was working on. Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Aw thank you sweetie," Sakura stood up and kissed him. "I'm almost done, I just have to sign these and file them away."

The pinkette walked behind her desk, signed the papers and turned to the cabinet behind her. Suddenly, Sasuke felt a small presence and activated his sharingan and looked around, looking for any traces of enemy. The sharingan quietly circled around his pupils when he saw it. Another beating heart within Sakura's body.


	18. Chapter 18

I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I left because of an emergency and I couldn't write this story. T^T BUT I'M BACK BABY!

Chapter 18

Sakura was in her bathroom sitting on the toilet sobbing. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. She would've taken a pregnancy test and hoped it was negative. But she knew that Sasuke's sharingan was accurate even if she was pregnant a few days. Strands of pink hair clung to her tear steaked face as she suddenly remembered that she had taken a Plan B pill. She stopped crying. It was alright! She was fine. Then she realized she was still pregnant.  
"Oh no, oh no!" her sobs were renewed.  
It was Gaara's baby! She pushed her fist into her mouth, rocking back and forth. What would Sasuke do if he found out that she had slept with Gaara? It didn't even matter anymore why she had cheated on the black haired man. All that mattered was that she had cheated. Cheated. The word rang cruelly inside of her head. She sobbed harder as the word echoed. Cheated. Cheated. Cheated. Her thought were interrupted with a knock on the door.  
"Coming!" Sakura jumped up and began to rinse her face.  
"Heh," Naruto was heard. "That's what she said,"  
"Oh Naruto!" Hinata giggled.  
"Who said that?" Sai asked, followed by laughter.  
Sakura combed her fingers through her hair and wiped her nose. She ran to the door and opened it to let in Naruto, Hinata, with little Minato, and Sai. Sasuke and Gaara followed in, making Sakura wince.  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "We've heard the big news!"  
"Hey honey," Sasuke kissed her on the cheek.  
"Ah, Sakura-chan," Hinata smiled. "Congratulations!"  
"Thank you," Sakura smiled, guessing that Sasuke had already told everybody.  
"Hey, are you ready for childbirth yet?" Sai blankly looked at her. "I mean, if not, you're not, you have nine months,"  
"Uh... Yeah.." Sakura said. "Well, I'll go make you guys something to drink. Hinata, want to help?"  
"Ok," Hinata handed Minato to Naruto and followed her into the kitchen.  
Once in the kitchen, Sakura went to the sink and promptly threw up. Hinata went up to her and patted her friend on the back.  
"Aww, it's ok," Hinata said soothingly. "The morning sickness is always the worst at the beginning. It gets better as you get along,"  
"It's not that," Sakura began to cry again.  
"What?" Hinata looked confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"Hinata-chan," Sakura leaned forward to her friend. "Hinata-chan?"  
Hinata hugged her friend, despite Sakura smelling like vomit.  
"I'm not pregnant with Sasuke's baby," she mumbled miserably into her friend's ear.  
"What?"  
Sakura wept harder into Hinata's shoulder.  
"It's-it's-it's," Sakura sniffed. "Gaara's..."  
"What?" Hinata gasped. "You're not serious, are you?"  
Sakura shuddered in her friend's embrace, crying uncontrollably. They stood together that way for a long time. Finally, Hinata wiped away her friend's tears with her sleeve and sat her down at the kitchen table.  
"I don't know what to do," Sakura sniffed.  
"When.." Hinata said, confused. "When did this happen?"  
"A few days ago," Sakura mumbled.  
"Has Sasuke been bad to you?" Hinata asked. "I mean, why else would you do that?"  
"Well, you know how when went on that mission?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Just because you're going on a mission!" Sakura clenched her fists. "He practically raped me, the way we had sex!"  
"WHAT?" Hinata stood up.  
"Please don't tell anyone," Sakura pleaded.  
"I know you were hurt but this is wrong!"  
"I know, I know!"  
"Oh," Hinata sighed. "Well, what makes you so sure that it's Gaara's baby?"  
"I took the Plan B pill after we had sex,"  
"Look there's a chance that the Plan B pill didn't work,"  
"Really?"  
"Here's the thing, Sasuke found out you were pregnant because of his Sharingan, right?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Okay, the byakugan is stronger, I can tell you if it's Sasuke's or Gaara's,"  
"Oh Kami, really?" Sakura looked hopeful.  
"But I have to wait for three months to pass,"  
"What if Sasuke can see it then?"  
"Like I said, the byakugan is stronger, he won't be able to see that kind of thing it until six months,"  
"How do you know?"  
"I studied all types of eye jutsus when my byakugan got activated,"  
"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to wait..." 


	19. Chapter 19

OMG I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I'm going to end this hiatus and I'm sorry if this fanfic is starting to suck!

Chapter 19 Sakura was sick all the time. She was nausous and anxious for the three months to be over. Sasuke cuddled her and tried to make her comfortable as possible, and went as far as carrying her up and down the stairs. The raven haired man was always rushing in and out of the kitchen forever trying to satisfy Sakura's everchanging taste. Even though she was always anxious, Sakura was the least restless around Gaara, who visited about every week. Though she was sad because of what happened, she was still the calmest around the kazekage.  
Gaara wasn't sure how he felt about Sakura's pregnancy. He reassured himself that it was Sasuke's but there was something in his head that really bothered him. It might be his child and what would happen when Sasuke found out? Sasuke was really strong and he didn't think he wanted see him angry. Sakura invited Gaara over to talk to him. They sat on the couch, Sakura eating noodles with ketchup on them while the kazekage sat silently.  
"So about the baby..." Gaara started.  
"Hm?" Sakura said with a mouthful of noodles. "Yeah that's going to be a big thing,"  
"You know whose it might be, right?"  
"Yeah..." the kunoichi set down her plate of food.  
"It might be.."  
"I know,"  
Sakura looked down and rubbed her stomach.  
"If it's..."  
"I don't know..."  
"Why did you sleep with me?" Gaara inquired.  
"I don't know..." Sakura sighed. "Something really attracted you to me,"  
She laid back on the couch and looked at Gaara. Their eyes met and a weird feeling arose in the kazekage.  
The door slammed open and Sasuke burst in. Gaara looked up and Sakura closed her eyes, trying to fake sleep.  
"Ahh, my little Sakura," Sasuke smiled and shook her gently. "Sakuraaaa.."  
"Hmmm..." Sakura groaned and turned around, her eyes peeking up at him.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Nauseous..."  
Sasuke looked at the plate of noodles and ketchup.  
"Maybe you should eat something healthier?"  
"I want ramen. With pizza rolls in it," Sakura ignored his suggestion.  
Sasuke looked at Gaara who shrugged.  
"You're looking at the wrong guy. I have no expierience with pregnancy whatsoever," Gaara told him.  
"I want ramen with pizza rolls in them," Sakura insisted impatiently, her voice growing dangerous.  
"Ah! Naruto should know what to do," Sasuke realized.  
Sasuke took out his cellphone and dialed Naruto's number.  
"Hello? Yeah, hi, it's Sasuke. Can you help me out? Come over to Sakura's and bring Hinata with you,"  
"And ramen. With pizza rolls," Sakura hollered.  
"Uh yeah, and can you pick up some ramen on the way over,"  
"And pizza rolls!"  
"And make sure they have pizza rolls in them, ok, see you later,"  
Sasuke sat on the couch between Sakura and Gaara. The raven haired man began to stroke Sakura's hair which had begun to grow long again.  
After a while, Sakura became irritated and stood up.  
"Gaara, how's the Hokage business coming out?" Sakura asked.  
"It's weird, we're from different villages so my opinion shouldn't really matter, but Tsunade-sama said we're allies so I might as well come and help," Gaara replied, looking down.  
The doorbell rang and Sasuke got up but the kunoichi was faster anticipating her ramen with pizza rolls. She opened the door, excited but instead of Naruto and Hinata, it was Sai.  
"Oh, it's you," Sakura returned to the living room with her guest following her.  
"Sakura-chan, how did you get pregnant?" Sai asked with a blank face.  
"Wha-, you should be old enough to know these things!" Sasuke exclaimed.  
"I know how it works," Sai proceeded to explain how the sperm cell fertalizes the female's egg but got a face full of ketchup noodles in his face.  
"Hmm, I read about romance but what is it exactly?" Sai said calmly, wiping his face. "Does the fertalizing process need romance in order for it to work?"  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm guessing that you've never had a girlfriend before," Sasuke looked at him.  
"I have a girlfriend. Her name is Ino, she really likes this romance thing. Maybe she wants a child?"  
This set Sakura off and she started laughing. The doorbell rang again and once more, Sakura beat Sasuke to the door. This time it was Hinata, Naruto and little Minato. Naruto held out the bag containing the ramen, which Sakura snatched and headed straight to the kitchen. Hinata followed her as Naruto greeted Gaara, Sasuke and Sai.  
Meanwhile, Sakura ripped open the package of pizza rolls and dumped them into her bowl of ramen.  
"Sakura, how have you been feeling?" Hinata asked her friend, amused.  
"A bit nauseous but it's not that bad," Sakura answered in between bites.  
Minato began to slap his hands on the table, playing around. Hinata smiled and played with her son until Sakura was done eating.  
"Ahhh!" Sakura put down her chopsticks and sighed. "That was sooo good!"  
"I used to crave beef udon noodles with hot sauce," Hinata giggled.  
"Hey, how much does it hurt to give birth?"  
"There's a lot of things I can explain, but that, is indescribable,"  
Minata cooed and grabbed a spoon that had been left on the table before. Sakura watched and shuddered. It was nice to have a child, she thought. But the pain was she was afraid of. Her stomach had only expanded a little bit. Tsunade had checked and she was told that she was 5 weeks pregnant. A little over a month and a half until she could find out who the father was. Sakura winced at the thought.  
"Sakura-chan, I know what you're thinking and I wish I could tell you now who the father is but I can't," Hinata interuppted her thoughts.  
"I know," Sakura looked up at the ceiling and rubbed her stomach.  
"I don't even know what I would do if the baby wasn't Sasuke's,"  
"I wouldn't know either," Hinata and Sakura turned to see Gaara at the kitchen door. "I'm so nervous, I don't know even know what to do now,"  
"For a kunoichi from Konoha to give birth to the kazekage's son, it would be a huge thing, a significant sign of alliance between the two villages," Gaara joined them at the table. "But for Sasuke, that would be the ultimate betrayal..."  
The three fell silent while Minato banged the spoon on the table lightly and giggling.  
"Ah, maybe I should leave you both to talk alone," Hinata stood up, taking Minato with her into the living room.  
The two remained silent for awhile.  
"Sakura, I think I love you," Gaara whispered, reaching for her hand.  
"I think I love you too," Sakura whispered back, taking his hand into hers. "But we can never be together if the child is Sasuke's. I think along the way, I grew up and the teenage girl in me died out and I fell out of love with Sasuke,"  
"I would love the idea that the child is mine, but if it was, who knows what Sasuke would do? I don't want to fight him,"  
Sakura sat there in silence, just holding Gaara's hand. His hands were rough from fighting as a ninja, but they were somehow comforting. Slowly, she brought his hand to her stomach and the kazekage hesitantly let her do so. When his hand touched her body, he felt warm energy and chakra emitting from her. Gaara smiled and couldn't help but tear up a little.  
"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Sasuke and Naruto walked in.  
Gaara pulled his hand away from Sakura, feeling as if he was caught redhanded doing something wrong. The pinkette just smiled which left Gaara confused.  
"Gaara was just feeling the baby," Sakura replied. "Come here, feel it,"  
Sasuke walked over to her and placed a hand on her stomach. Warm chakra ran into Sasuke's fingers and he smiled.  
"Hey, little guy, I'm your dad," Sasuke kneeled down and placed his other hand on Sakura's stomach. "I'll see you in a little while. I can't wait,"  
Naruto grinned while Gaara watched with a blank face. Mixed feelings raced around in the kazekage's mind as Sasuke kneeled on the floor and talked to the baby. He would never forget the feeling of an unborn child's chakra on his hands.  



	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Two more weeks passed. Sakura was 7 weeks pregnant. Waves of nausea would pass in the morning but as soon as she threw up, she was good for the rest of the day. Still, she was anxious for the remaining 5 weeks to pass. Her breasts became sore so she wore extra padding in her bra for her comfort. Her stomach had expanded only a little bit and she tended to snap at Sasuke, Naruto and Sai. She would ignore Gaara while anyone else was around but she talked to him when it was just the two of them.  
Suigetsu was afraid of her and stayed away from her when Sakura entered the Uchiha mansion. Karin and Jugo acted natural around her, Karin even going as far to please Sakura's cravings. Jugo actually liked it when the kunoichi came over. She snapped at Sasuke, constantly irritated but Jugo could sense the calm presence of the unborn child. One day, Sakura flopped onto the couch and put out her feet up on the coffee table. Karin was out shopping and Suigetsu ran to the courtyard to train, but was actually hiding from Sakura. Sasuke had been called away for a mission but had given Sakura the key to his home.  
"Hello, Sakura," Jugo walked into the living room.  
"Hi," Sakura grumbled, but she didn't mean to be rude.  
"Did you think of any names?" Jugo asked, sitting on the couch besides her.  
"No," Sakura realized.  
"Well, it's still early, you have time,"  
The two sat in silence. Sakura found that Jugo's presence didn't bother her, just like with Gaara. Maybe she was just irritated with herself and everyone else and just wanted peace. Jugo and Gaara were strong and could defeat many opponents, but when they weren't on the battlefield, they were quite passive.  
"How about Koyuki?" Jugo broke the silence.  
"Koyuki?" Sakura repeated.  
"It's a nice name,"  
"It is,"  
The silence resumed.  
"Hatsumomo?" Sakura suggested.  
"It would be nice, considering it means "first peach"," Jugo said. "And your name means "cherry blossoms","  
"That would be nice,"  
Sakura put her feet down and stretched her legs.  
"I'm in love with Karin," Jugo suddenly said.  
"What?" Sakura blinked.  
"I'm in love with her," Jugo looked away, embarrassed. "I don't know why I just told you that,"  
"It's ok, I won't tell anyone,"  
"That child inside of you is special," Jugo smiled. "It makes me feel so calm,"  
The front door opened, surprising Jugo and Sakura. Karin came in with some groceries and Jugo stood up and helped her carry the bags into the kitchen. Karin collapsed onto the couch.  
"You're pregnant," Karin suddenly said.  
"Uh yeah," Sakura realized that nobody said anything to her about it.  
"Sasuke's baby, right?"  
Sakura nodded. Karin closed her eyes and loosened her muscles. She had gotten over Sasuke but this pregnancy irked her, expecially since no one had bothered to tell her.  
"So how's Konoha treating you?" Sakura asked.  
"It's calm here, I can meditate my chakras," Karin opened her eyes and sat up.  
"I find meditating in a nice place really does help,"  
"Hmmm," Sakura grew bored so she decided to play a game. "So have you met any boys lately?"  
"Uhm, well," Karin looked down at her hands. "A lot of guys have been interested in me before but here, I mostly stay in the house,"  
"You should get out more then!" Sakura grinned. Her game was getting more exciting.  
"I've grown tired of the outside, I like it in here better," Karin hugged her knees, her chin resting on her arms.  
"What about Suigetsu?"  
"That idiot?" Karin scoffed. "He's a moron,"  
"Ok then," Sakura smiled even wider, her game was progressing well. "What about Jugo?"  
"Well, at least he's not stupid, he thinks before he acts, he's strong and intellectual,"  
"He's quiet but he has a lot on his mind,"  
"I know, sometimes I can feel his chakras kind of dancing around or something, you know what I mean,"  
"I know what you mean, it's like when Sasuke felt the baby for the first time,"  
Jugo walked into the room and he sat down on the couch next to Sakura, which made her sitting in the middle. This matchmaking game was fun and Sakura giggled inwardly.  
"Hey, Jugo, you want to feel the baby?" Sakura offered.  
"Uh, ok," Jugo hesitated.  
Sakura took his hands and held them to her lower stomach.  
"Can I feel too?" Karin said. "I've never actually felt an unborn child's chakras,"  
"Sure!" Sakura giggled.  
Karin reached over and felt the warm chakras. A flicker of chakra jumped out, startling Jugo and Karin a bit. Jugo noticed that his rough hands had grazed Karin's soft hands and he took his hand away quickly. Karin slowly took her hand away with a quizzical look on her face.  
"I'm going to take a bath," Karin stood up and went to the bathroom.  
"It felt your love for Karin, that's why it kick a little bit," Sakura smiled at Jugo.  
Jugo looked away, embarrased.  
"Well, I should leave, I'm getting really restless,"  
But before Jugo could say good bye, she had already left the room. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

Sakura opened the door to her apartment which was unlocked. She didn't bother to lock the door sometimes because she was too irritated to even remember to lock it. When she stepped in, She saw Gaara on the couch who stood up and closed the door. Then he kissed her placing her hands on her hips. Sakura drew him in with a tight grip and kissed him back. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sakura drew Gaara to her as they kissed with a fierce passion. They slowly made their way to the couch without break away from eachother. Sakura pushed the kazekage onto the couch and straddled him. Their hearts beat faster and their hands intertwined. They broke apart for air and Gaara swept away Sakura's bangs which had been messed up and covered her eyes.  
"You're beautiful," Gaara looked into the eyes of the young woman.  
Sakura responded with a kiss and began to take her shirt off which she threw onto the floor. Her bra and Gaara's shirt followed onto the floor. Gaara began to fondle the kunoishi's breasts who moaned in pleasure. His soft gentle touch fired up her passion and lust for him. It wasn't long before Gaara began to feel heat rising from his groin. Sakura grinned, undid his pants and kneeled on the floor before him on the couch. Her soft velvety tongue touched the head of his member and Gaara groaned. She slid her mouth on her partner's length and slowly teased him. The kazekage was about to come when he noticed that Sakura was fingering herself while giving him a blowjob. He took himself away from Sakura's mouth and lifted her onto his lap. The kunoichi felt his hot penis inside of her and she was bursting with pleasure.  
"You can come inside of me, oohhh," Sakura huffed. "Ahh... I'm already pregnant so it's alright,"  
Sakura began to move her hips and the soft bounce of her breasts made Gaara feel more excited. He grabbed her left breast with his mouth and the other with his hand, kneading the hot flesh underneath his hand. The pinkette grabbed onto his shoulders and as her grip got tighter, Gaara could feel his release coming up. They came together and he came inside of her, making Sakura's orgasm more intense with his heat shooting into her. They sat next to eachother on the couch, panting and trying to catch their breath. Sakura and Gaara put their clothes back on and the kunoichi curled up next to the kazekage. Gaara stroked her hair, and finally Sakura felt at peace. She had been irritated with everyone, she had only tolerated Gaara because he annoyed her the least. But she cuddled up next to the man beside her and closed her eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.

When Sakura woke up, she was on her bed. Gaara must have carried me up to my room, she thought. She went downstairs to the kitchen and found Gaara and Hinata with little Minato with her.  
"Hi Sakura," Hinata smiled. "I was just explaining to Gaara about how I can tell if the baby is his or Sasuke's, you know the whole business,"  
"I didn't really know that all of these skills were connected like that," Gaara commented.  
"It was a progressive thing that evolved," Hinata bounced Minato on her lap who cooed. "Sasuke is an Uchiha making him a very distant relative. It starts with the Rinnegan, the Bakyugan and then the Sharingan,"  
"Interesting..."  
"I don't know what I'll do if it's yours and Sasuke finds out," Sakura turned to the kazekage.  
"It's not an easy problem," Gaara sighed.  
Hinata continued to bounce Minato on her lap as she pondered.  
"Sasuke may go on a rampage..." Hinata said slowly. "I don't think Tsunade-sama could stop him. I think only Naruto can stop him,"  
"I have to agree on that one," Gaara responded. "But it's not going to be a pretty sight. Besides, he has a wife and a kid to come back to,"  
"I want it to be yours," Sakura blurted out. "I mean I know a huge mess is going to come out of it, but still,"  
"I do too," Gaara sighed and reached out for Sakura's hand. It was warm and soft. "But the consequences,"  
Minato shouted out in glee and banged on the table. Sakura walked over and held his hand. The little baby babbled, making silly noises that only he could understand, and he laughed.  
"Oh my gosh!" Hinata squealed. "That's the first time I've heard him laugh!"  
Sakura smiled a bit sadly as she watched Hinata kiss her baby who continued to laugh. To know that a child was within her that she could soon coddle and play with was comforting but at the same time, uneasiness settled in her because there was uncertainty about who the father was. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and Hinata handed Minato off to Gaara and followed her friend. Sakura dropped onto the couch and she began to feel bloated. Hinata sat down next to her and put her hand on Sakura's stomach. A faint green chakra emitted from her hand and the bloated feel eased down.  
"I see you've been practicing your medical training," Sakura smiled.  
"Yeah," Hinata laid back. "I learned a bit from the hospital from Tsunade-sama when I started to feel bloated,"  
"You can be a medic too, you know,"  
"Sakura-chan, tell me, do you love Gaara or Sasuke?" Hinata ignored Sakura's comment.  
"I don't know," a startled Sakura replied. "I still kind of have feelings for Sasuke. Kind of..."  
"And Gaara?"  
"I think it was lust instead of love," the kunoichi suddenly realized.  
"I think so too," Gaara appeared with Minato asleep in his arms. "It was lust on your part but love on my part,"  
Gaara handed Minato to Hinata which made the baby cry out but once settled into his mother's bossom, he quieted down and feel back asleep.  
"I'm in love with you Sakura," Gaara blushed and looked away. "But somewhere inside your heart, the lust took over you and overrode your feelings for Sasuke,"  
"And what I said before in the kitchen..." Sakura looked directly at Gaara who couldn't meet her eyes. "Lust, no wonder it's a deadly sin,"  
Sakura dropped her head into her hands and began to cry. Hinata patted her friend on the back without saying a word.  
"I love you Sakura, but you can never be mine," the kazekage walked towards the front door. "Your heart is somewhere else, and it's with Sasuke,"  
Gaara left and Sakura began to cry even harder.  
"He's right!" the medic sobbed. "I can't believe this! I'm such an idiot!"  
"No you're not," Hinata told her firmly. "Everyone makes mistakes, some greater than others but there can always be something learned,"  
"This just means I'm a fool,"  
"Mistakes are made by foolish actions but it doesn't mean the person themselves is a moron,"  
"You're right," Sakura sniffed and wiped away her tears. "You know what Hinata, I want to thank you, you've done so much for me!"  
"That's what friends are for," Hinata smiled. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 "UGGGHHHHHHHHH," Sakura stretched out on her bed. A wave of nausea had come and passed. She had already thrown up so she knew she was good for the rest of the day but she hated the smell of bile and the burning pain in her throat.  
She was now 11 weeks pregnant. Almost three months. She was a nervous wreck and was irritated at almost everybody. Naruto had stopped by to see how she was doing and to deliver her a message. He knocked on the door and jumped back when he heard a loud "WHAT?" coming from inside.  
"It's me, Naruto!" He heard the door unlock and a very irritated Sakura opened the door. Her hair had grown a bit longer and was messy because she had just thrown up.  
"What do you want?" she snapped.  
"I have a message for you," Naruto held out an envelope which Sakura snatched and then slammed the door on Naruto's face.  
Sakura tore open the envelope and took out the letter.  
"To Sakura,  
My business with the Hokage has concluded and I'm returning to Sunagakure because they need me and I have been away for a long time. I love you and I'm sure I will find someone else but I will never forget you. Your heart is with Sasuke, I know. Have a happy life, and I hope the baby is Sasuke's. Our paths will cross again and I hope that by that time, we'll both be happy and content with our own lives. Thank you and good bye.  
From Gaara."  
Sakura read the message multiple times and walked to the kitchen. She ripped the letter into shreds into the sink and turned the faucet on. The ink ran and bled into the sopping wet paper and everntually ran down the drain. The medic kunoichi picked up the wet wad of paper and threw into the garbage can. It was then that she heard another knock at the front door.  
"WHAT?" she yelled again.  
"It's Sasuke!" he called out.  
Sakura went to the front door and opened the door letting Sasuke in. She flopped onto the couch, irritated.  
"Aww, look, our baby is getting bigger!" Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's stomach, which indeed had grown bigger.  
She tolerated Sasuke's hands on her lower stomach for two minutes then knocked his hands away and stood up.  
"I want udon," she announced. "With shrimp tempura,"  
"Ok, well go get dressed, and I'll take you out," Sasuke smiled.  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" the pinkette demanded. She knew that somewhere she still loved Sasuke but she had yet to pull it back up again and also had stopped using her discretion on how to talk to others politely.  
"You're in your PJs," It was true, she was wearing red sweatpants and a white tank top without a bra on.  
"So?"  
"It's fine," Sasuke laughed nervously. "But I think you should just put a bra on at least,"  
"Fine," Sakura stomped up the stairs to her bedroom so she could put a bra on.  
When she came back downstairs, Sasuke was looking through a maternity magazine that Hinata had given her.  
"Let's go already," Sakura tore away the magazine from him and threw it on the coffee table.

At the resturant, Sakura played with her wooden chopsticks as they waited for their order to arrive.  
"So what do you want to name the baby?" Sasuke asked.  
"Hatsumomo," Sakura answered without looking up. She was tapping on the table with her chopsticks.  
"Ok, but what if it's a boy?"  
"It's a girl,"  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I know," Sakura snapped.  
Their order arrived and Sakura stuffed her face with udon noodles and Sasuke gave up on continuing the subject. In truth, Sakura didn't really know the gender of the baby, it was just that she hadn't thought of any boy names. Sasuke watched as the pregnant woman before him smear wasabi on her shrimp tempura and practically inhale it.  
"Sakura, let's get married," the raven haired man looked straight at her.  
"Ok," Sakura didn't even look up as she continued eating.  
Sasuke waited until Sakura was done eating and then he reached into his pocket. He took out a small box and opened it.  
"Sakura, give me your hand," she did what he told her to with a quizzical look on her face.  
He took out a diamond ring from the box and slipped it onto her ring finger. Sakura gasped and looked up at Sasuke. Then she remembered why she fell in love with him in the first place. He was always focused on his training, proving his intellect and strategy. She recalled when she, Sasuke and Naruto had gone against their teacher for the first time and Sasuke had managed to produce a fire jutsu, proving his determination. No matter how many girls had swooned and sighed over him and flirted with him, he kept his cool. And now she looked into his eyes and saw his love for her and the determintation came back, though in a different way. Her lust for Gaara was blown away and her love for Sasuke surfaced making her heart pound and her cheeks red. She stood suddenly, reached over the table, grabbing Sasuke by the collar and kissed him quite aggressively. Everyone turned to stare, for when Sakura had reached over the table, she had knocked down their plates of food, making a huge noise.  
"Hey, Kakashi, aren't they our former students over there?" Iruka and Kakashi had happened to be having lunch at the same resturant.  
"Hmm?" the silver haired man turned around. "Oh yeah, she's pregnant now,"  
"What?" Iruka had apparently didn't receive the news. "That's a pretty big diamond on her finger,"  
"It's an Uchiha family jewel, I remember seeing the Fourth Hokage's wife get excited about it when she saw it on Sasuke's mother's hand,"  
Sakura continued to kiss her new fiance when the manager came over and asked them to calm down. Flustered, Sakura apologized and realized it was fortunate that none of the dishes had fallen on the floor and were intact. She sat back down, grinning from ear to ear. Then she remembered something. The uncertainty of her child's father. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Two months and 3 weeks. 1 week left.  
"SASUKE!" Sakura hollered. "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
She had just arrived at the Uchiha mansion and walked into the living room. The kunoichi heard someone scurry out to the back yard but that was only Suigetsu. Jugo came into the living room and greeted her.  
"Sasuke's at the market right now," he said.  
"I thought Karin usually does that stuff," Sakura put her feet up on the couch.  
"Yeah, well..."  
"AH HA!" Sakura exclaimed and pointed at Jugo whose ears turned red. "He walked in on you and Karin, right?"  
Jugo's silence confirmed that what she said was true and Sakura burst into laughter.  
"We were just kissing..." Jugo said in a low voice.  
"All it takes is one kiss," Sakura burst into another giggling fit.  
She suddenly stood up.  
"I'm bored," she declared. "I'm going to bother Suigetsu,"  
Sakura went to the backyard with an evil grin on her face, leaving an embarrassed Jugo in the living room. Suigetsu was practicing a water jutsu that he hadn't perfected yet.  
"No no no no!" Sakura interrupted him.  
"Huh?" Suigetsu jumped, for he had a fear of pregnant women.  
"You do it like this,"  
She put her hand into the bucket of water next to Suigetsu and guided some of it into the air with her chakra. She made it dance for a while then she slapped Suigetsu in the face with it and busted out laughing.  
"Hey! No fair!" Suigetsu frowned. "And that's not even the jutsu I was trying to perfect,"  
"I know, I just felt like doing that," Sakura giggled.  
Once again she dipped her hand into the bucket and guided the water into the air with her chakra and held it there for a bit. Then she suddenly pulled her hand back and thrust her hand towards the dummy that Suigetsu was training on. As soon as she thrust her hand forward, she opened her palm, and the water turned into a mist which sped towards the dummy which flew back with impact. The mist had been thrown ahead with chakra and water hitting an object at high speed could be quite painful. Suigetsu stood there with his jaws wide open.  
"Hey!" Suigetsu jumped and turned to see Sasuke standing behind them. "You're not making her train while she's pregnant, right?"  
"N-no," Suigetsu trembled under the dark glare that Sasuke was giving him.  
"Aww, don't worry, I just wanted to do something, I was bored," Sakure hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Ok, fine," Sasuke sighed. "Come inside, I got something for you,"  
Sakura followed him into the house and saw a mess of baby toys and a crib.  
"What the-" Sakura's eyes widened.  
"Well they were on sale, so I thought I might as well buy them now,"  
Sakura kissed her fiance on the cheek and leaned on his shoulder.  
"They're cute," She smiled.  
But on the inside, a deep guilt gnawed at her conscience..  
"I'm getting kind of dizzy," she lied. "I'm going home,"  
"Ok," Sasuke held her hand. "I'll walk you home,"  
"No, it's ok, I'll be fine,"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, don't worry,"  
Once Sakura got home, she sat in her bedroom staring at the wall. She hate herself so badly at this point. She had cheated on Sasuke multiple times with Gaara. She was a horrible person. She put a hand on her lower stomach and looked at her slightly expanded stomach. She really hoped that it was Sasuke's baby, because if it wasn't, the situation would blow up in her face. Still, she felt guilty about what she had done, and the the guilt was put off until now only made the guilt even worse. Sakura started to cry hysterically, hyperventilating and yelling.  
"I HATE YOU!" she screamed to herself.  
Tears dribbled down her cheeks but Sakura didn't bother to wipe them away. Then she suddenly realized a solution. If the baby was Gaara's, she would just get an abortion and tell Sasuke she had miscarried. She calmed down a bit, but she started to bite her nails. It wasn't the most pleasant decision but that seemed like the only option.  
"If I had the guts to cheat on someone that I love, an abortion wouldn't be the worst thing I've done," Sakura announced to the blank wall before her.  
I'm delusion, she thought. Sakura crawled under the sheets and lay on her side. Eventually, the anxiety eased away enough so that she could fall asleep. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Hinata walked up to Sakura's house and knocked on her door.  
"WHAT?" Sakura yelled.  
"It's me, Hinata," she shook her head, Sakura really had lost all her manners.  
Sakura appeared at the door, her hair was a tangled mess and was growing out again. The pinkette looked like she had just woken up. She wore a white tank top and red sweats. and a slight bump on her lower stomach was visible.  
"Well, it's been three months," Hinata said.  
Sakura's back straightened and she seemed suddenly alert. Hinata put a hand on her friend's shoulder and sat her down on the couch. The heiress kneeled in front of Sakura and activated her byakugan. Hinata concentrated hard on Sakura's stomach which held a fetus.  
"Good news," Hinata stood up. "An addition to the Uchiha family!"  
Sakura sighed in relief, a huge burden lifted from her shoulders. But she still felt guilty that she had cheated on Sasuke.  
"Hinata," the pinkette smiled. "Thank you so much for helping me throught this all,"  
"Well," Hinata sat next to her on the couch. "I can't say I approve of all this cheating thing, but you are my friend and friends support each other,"  
"Thanks," Sakura lay back on the couch and closed her eyes, smiling.  
"No problem," Hinata replied. "But I know you really feel bad about cheating on Sasuke,"  
"That is going to haunt me for a while,"  
"If it didn't, you wouldn't be a good person,"  
"Where's Minato anyways?"  
"Oh, Naruto and Sasuke are babysitting him," Hinata giggled. "Sasuke wanted to know how to take care of a baby,"  
"I love Sasuke dearly," Sakura sighed. "But what came over me, I might never know,"  
"Like I said," Hinata put a hand on her friend's arm. "I don't approve of this whole cheating thing, but let's just put that in the past and leave it there, okay?"  
"Okay," Sakura smiled. "Let's go shopping, I want to buy some baby clothes,"  
"Do you want to know the gender before you begin to pick out clothes?"  
"Ah, really? You can do that too?"  
"It's a girl,"  
"Oh, I love you Hinata," Sakura smiled.

Minato wailed, standing up on his crib. Naruto went to to him with Sasuke trailing him. He checked his diaper which was dry.  
"Hey, Sasuke, go get me a bottle from the fridge, it has a blue plastic nipple on it," Naruto told him.  
"Okay," Sasuke walked to fridge and took out the baby bottle. "Is this formula or what?"  
"It's Hinata's breast milk," Naruto replied. "Now put it in the microwave for like 5 seconds,"  
Sasuke did as Naruto told him and brought the luke warm bottle to Minato. Naruto held his son and began to feed him. Minato drank from the bottle greedily and finished the bottle quickly. After the bottle was empty, Naruto held Minato with his face looking over his shoulder and patted him on the back.  
"After the baby drinks the milk, you have to pat him on the back so he can burp and not throw up what he just ate,"  
Minato belched loudly and Sasuke laughed.  
"He's so cute," Sasuke held the baby's hand and played with him.  
The baby yawned and began to fuss. Sasuke placed him in his crib and the baby fell asleep almost right away.  
"I can't wait until I can see my baby," Sasuke smiled as he watched Minato sleep.  
"Yeah, the first time I held him," Naruto smiled. "It was so magical, and at first, I couldn't believe it,"  
"Wow,"  
"Well, right now, all I have to worry about is Sakura's mood swings and such,"  
"You know what, all that running around trying to please your wife's wants, it's worthwhile at the end,"  
"Hmm," Sasuke pondered.  
"Minato is special and your kid is going to be special to you," Naruto turned to his friend. "It's nine months of having to wait on your wife, foot and hand, but it's a lifetime to be able to see your child grow,"  
"I never thought of it that way,"  
"Well, that's how it is,"  
The two ninjas watched Minato smile in his sleep and Sasuke smiled. He was really looking forward to his child. Just six more months and he could welcome another love into his life in addition to Sakura.  
"I can't wait to be able to see my child grow up," Sasuke sighed.  
"Yeah, it's cute and I hope that one day, Minato will live up to his bloodline,"  
"Maybe our kids will be rivals,"  
"Humph," Naruto crossed his arms and grinned. "Or best friends, just like you and I,"  
Sasuke shook his head and just smiled. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 A time skip to six months of pregnancy contained Sasuke's hair being sticky with honey, Naruto recieving several black eyes and Hinata dragging a screaming and hysterically kicking Sakura away from the Konoha hospital interns. Tsunade ended up drinking more sake than usual and Shizune was flustered running back and forth between the hokage's desk carrying a load of paperwork that weren't being done due to the drunkeness and calming down the hospital interns. Most of the boys of Konoha evaded Sakura, hearing scary stories about her rampage.  
One day, Ino, TenTen and Hinata planned a baby shower for Sakura. A pleasant surprise of baby clothes and toys filled the Haruno house and Hinata gave Sakura her maternity clothes. This prompted Sasuke to bring up the subject whether or not they should live in the Uchiha mansion, which Sakura agreed to. Naruto and Shino volunteered to move the boxes to the mansion. Karin scrubbed one of the rooms and set up the baby stuff. Suigetsu had to learn how to relax with lessons with Jugo.  
Sakura's stomach had expanded and her ankles had begun to swell up. She began to sit around on the couch with snacks surrounding her and her feet up. Sakura sold her apartment to Sai and Ino who were having a serious relationship, though Sai still had a few questions about romance.  
"You need to get up and walk around," Hinata told her.  
"I don't want to ," Sakura pouted.  
"It's good for you, come on we're going shopping,"  
"Oh, fine," Sakura groaned and brushed the crumbs off of her.  
Hinata took Sakura to the shopping district and bought some jewlery. Hinata also made her take maternal swimming exercises and baby yoga.  
Another 3 month time skip brought even more chaos. Naruto ended up having to shave his head bald because Sakura pulled hair out of his head when he remarked about her huge baby bump. Sai recieved a broken nose and bruises on his face because he backed up Naruto's comment. Sasuke held out to her every whim as to lessen the chaos she would create.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto came running to the Uchiha mansion one day.  
"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke was in front of his house and turned around when his friend shouted out.  
"It's Sakura, she's gone into labor!"  
Without another word, the two ninjas raced to the hospital. They could hear Sakura's string of curses which were even louder and obnoxious than when Hinata gave birth. Sasuke followed the voice and saw his fiance screaming in pain. "IT HURTS!" Sakura crushed Ino's hand.  
Sasuke rushed to her other side and his hand was also crushed.  
"OH MY GOSH!" she panted.  
"The baby is crowning!" Tsunade shouted.  
"AHHH!" Sakura screamed.  
"It's alright, once the head comes out, it'll be easier," Hinata tried to sooth her.  
"Okay Shizune, get ready to cut the umbilical cord," Tsunade called.  
The baby's head emerged from Sakura and the Hokage caught the newborn. Shizune cut the umbilical cord from the shivering newborn's lower stomach. Sakura panted, her pain relieved. Tsunade wrapped the baby in a towel and handed her to Sakura.  
"It's a girl," she smiled.  
"Oh she's so beautiful," Sakura smiled.  
"She looks like you," Sasuke watched her hold the baby.  
The baby had a mess of pink hair and black eyes, a mix of Sakura and Sasuke. She quieted down and cooed in her mother's arms.  
"Her name is Uchiha Hatsumomo," Sakura announced.  
"Alright," Tsunade took off her gloves, smiling.  
Sasuke kissed his fiance on her forehead.  
"You did a good job," he looked at his daughter adoringly.  
"Want to hold her?" Sakura offered.  
Sasuke carefully lifted up the newborn in his arms.  
"Hey there," he coddled her. "Welcome to the world,"  
Everyone smiled at the baby as she cooed in her father's arms.  
"Is that what birth looks like?" Sai asked. "That's disgusting," 


End file.
